Harry Potter y Los 3 poderes del mundo
by CharlesBlackDragon
Summary: accion, romance, terror, poder, amistad, amor, Kim regresa al pasado, para poder detener un futuro sin esperanza solo de muerte, ¿Lo lograrara? eso solo lo sabras al leerlo
1. Un comienzo terrorifico

Lamentablemente, ninguno de los personajes son mios (aunque quisiera eso ¬¬), a esepcion de los soldados entre otras cosas y claro Kim. Disfruten el primer cap, corto pues es el comienzo, gracias a Sakura-kine que me ayudo a editarlo, dejemos la charla, lean, gracias por su atencion.

* * *

_**:: Una nueva alumna ::**_

Un desierto, un escalofriante y desolado desierto, eso es en lo que se había convertido aquel hermoso valle hechizado, a la lejanía, un castillo en ruinas, corroído por los años de nulo mantenimiento, un castillo desolado, sin vida, sin gente, sin nada mas que el pasar de los años carcomiendo su estructura, con paredes derrumbadas y animalejos entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones; a lo lejos, un pueblo, igual o peor aun de lo que es aquel compañero que era el castillo en ruinas, un pueblo fantasma, sin ni una sola alma habitándolo.

Un desolado desierto que pronto seria invadido por los que alguna vez lo habitaron, pero esta vez, las cosas serian diferentes, mas de lo que fueron hacia ya solo poco mas de 12 años. El rugir de los motores de varios vehículos irrumpía en la tranquilidad de lo que era aquel solitario lugar, a la lejanía se escuchaba el bramar de los motores tal cual corazones latiendo rápidamente, acercándose rápidamente a lo que era aquel castillo en ruinas por donde alguna vez hubo un hermoso lago, en los cielos se logran ver lo que parecieran enormes aves de acero, dos helicópteros BlackHawk siendo custodiados por dos Cobras, la fuerza de sus aspas es tal que incluso llega a levantar el polvo de aquel terreno inhóspito, debajo de ellos 5 Hummers, 4 normales y uno especial, un Hummer táctico con una calibre de 50mm en la parte de atrás, y detrás de ellos 4 camiones de carga siguiéndolos; todos ellos adornados con un logo en letras doradas y una gran ave fénix abrazando sus únicas tres letras, ODF (Orden del Fenix).

Al llegar a su destino, los conductores de dichos vehículos esperan órdenes de su líder de escuadrón, el cual baja de su vehículo.

¡Equipo verde, reconocimiento! – grita el hombre a sus soldados con tono autoritario.

De inmediato los soldados salen de los camiones a cumplir las ordenes de su líder, ataviados únicamente con un uniforme militar negro con una bandita de color verde en el hombro, un par de botas, un casco y una metralleta militar con lanzagranadas. Todos se dispersan por la zona buscando cualquier indicio que pudiese alterar la misión a la que habían sido asignados, el sonar de las botas y el soplar del viento es lo único que irrumpe el silencio sepulcral de aquel desierto, tras unos minutos de casi absoluto silencio los soldados por fin se reportan por la rabio.

Despejado, señor. – reporta un soldado. De otra de las Hummers sale una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y mirada soñadora.

Equipo amarillo, francotiradores, a sus posiciones. – dice con voz dulce, calmada, pero a la vez estricta.

Después de haber dado aquella mujer esa orden los soldados salen de sus transportes rumbo a las pociones mas idóneas para resguardar a sus comandantes, asi como tambien uno de los Blackhawk deja unos en lugares estrategicos arriba del castillo. De nueva cuenta salen mas personas de aquellos Hummers, dos pelirrojos, una mujer y un hombre, la chica de cabellera larga, ojos marrones, piel blanca, de mirada fría y seria, y su acompañante, un chico alto, con un brazo amputado y una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas. La chica miro a su alrededor, y enseguida anuncio sus ordenes por radio.

Equipo medico, prepare un campamento para recibir a los heridos, no lo hagan cerca, lo quiero en un radio de 10km, es una orden. – dijo autoritaria y como respuesta solo recibió un "Entendido" por parte de sus subordinados, quienes ya iban rumbo a su posición siendo acompañados por el otro Blackhawk. El hombre viendo la situación comienza a dar sus ordenes.

Equipo rojo, divídanse en 4 grupos. – ordeno, de inmediato el escuadrón se formo ante el en cuatro filas en espera de sus asignaciones. – equipo A, protegerá al quipo medico. – señalo a los miembros de la primera fila. – equipo B, al quipo amarillo. – señalo a la segunda fila. – equipo C, al equipo verde. – señalo a la tercera fila. – y equipo D….. resguardaran la seguridad de Ginny, Draco, Luna y la mía…pero por sobretodo protegeremos con nuestras vidas si es necesario a Kimberley, ¿Quedo Claro? . – vocifero el hombre autoritario.

Si, Señor. – respondieron los soldados para después ir donde sus asignaciones.

Aquellas 4 personas con su respectivo equipo protector rodearon al Hummer Táctico, de el sale una niña, una pequeña de tan solo unos 11 años de edad, cabello chino, castaño con puntas negras, piel blanca y ojos de un lindo verde esmeralda.

Kim, ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?, es peligroso, tu magia aunque es mucha, aun no la controlas, además eres la única persona que nos queda de Harry y Hermione, nos es muy difícil dejarte ir , así como también veras cosas en ese pasado que a lo mejor no te gustara de ninguno de nosotros – dice Ginny preocupada

Si tía, lo quiero hacer, lo tengo que hacer, no importa que sepa del pasado, se que al final serán como los recuerdo ahora, con lo que me han enseñado se defenderme de diferentes maneras, por favor deme el pergamino con las coordenadas y el conjuro – pide Kim extendiendo la mano y abriendo su bolso. Ginny dudo un poco, pero al final se lo entrego, la pequeña guardo el documento en su bolso y del mismo saco un cinturón con funda en donde venia su varita.

Bueno estoy lista, vámonos hay muchas cosas que hacer aun – diciendo eso, camino junto a sus tíos y las tropas que los protegían, al entrar todo estaba derrumbado, había hierva mala, las paredes tenían enredaderas saliendo entre los ladrillos, mientras caminaban, recordaban los tiempos pasados, de lo bello que era el castillo, así sucesivamente, pasaban por cada pasillo hasta llegar a donde antes estaba el director de el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, al subir al despacho en el techo estaba un agujero donde se metía la luz del sol.

Bueno tíos empezare el ritual – dice la niña, empiezan a darse un abraso de despedida y palabras de ánimo, después se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos en cada rodilla, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse – salgan, déjenme sola, sabrán cuando me vaya.

Ellos pese a sus dudas e inseguridades así lo hacen, amaban a esa pequeña, esa chiquilla que ellos mismos habían criado y educado, y el solo hecho de verla partir les paria el corazón, pero si ese era su deseo, así seria; la momento de salir por aquella puerta escucharon disparos en la parte inferior del edificio, alarmados se miran entre si, Ron entrando en un poco de cordura levanta su radio y vocifera por el.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando, soldado? . – prácticamente grito el pelirrojo.

Señor…tenemos varios contactos, mortifagos, hombres lobo, vampiros, trolls, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo. – gritaba desesperado el pobre hombre casi aterrorizado. - ¡ cuidado ! . –grito de repente y la comunicación se corto, solo una línea de interferencia se escuchaba por la radio que aun estaba en manos de hombre Weasly.

¡Demonios! . – grito Draco desesperado. - ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron que estaríamos aquí?

No lo se..pero. – y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el radio

Fenix 1, Señor, nos atacan dragones, no podremos sostenernos mucho tiempo, necesitamos refuerzos, mayday Fenix 1 cayendo…..¡NOOOOO! . – y nuevamente se corta la comunicación, la impotencia de los cuatro maestros era infinita, sus hombres caían uno tras otro en manos de sus enemigos.

Diablos, nos están dando con todo, no creo que tengamos suficientes soldados para resistir . – el rostro de Ginny mostraba una terrible preocupación, las explosiones no cesaban y los disparos cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca, los gritos de los soldados caídos eran desgarradores.

No se preocupe señora, los defenderemos con nuestras vidas, no los defraudaremos. – comento uno de los soldados que los acompañaban mientras en las afueras se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres y las explosiones sonando a todo lo que daban.

Atención, les habla Ron Weasly, fue un honor pelear con ustedes en este momento, solo les pido que tengan en su mente que este día no se repetirá de nuevo, seremos triunfadores, aunque fallemos este día moriremos con honor, soldados, cambien a balas de plata con agua vendita en su interior y usen su magia, ¡SOLDADOS DENLES UN INFIERNO!, por ultimo helicópteros cambien de modalidad, ¡Tormenta de fuego! – el hombre parecía impasible, pero por dentro sentía sus entrañas hervir de ira y desesperación, del otro lado de aquella puerta detrás de ellos se encontraba su tesoro mas preciado, el cual debían proteger con sus propias vidas.

Los soldados llenos de orgullo por su misión lucharon con valor asta el ultimo minuto de sus vidas, desde ese lugar podían escucharse los disparos incesantes de las armas de fuego, los gritos desgarradores de hombres siendo comidos o descuartizados, explosiones cercanas que en realidad estaban mas lejos de lo que se creía, la intensidad de aquella guerra a cada segundo que pasaba iba cesando, lo que significaba que la confrontación estaba cerca. Con la incertidumbre del pór venir Ron mando a unos cuantos de sus hombres a volar las entradas del lugar con algunas cargas de C-4, después de 10 minutos comenzaron a escucharse las explosiones de grandes magnitudes, lo que significaba que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero después de unos segundos se escucho por la radio el deceso de uno mas de los hombre de la ODF. Tras la noticia el pelirrojo solo puede lamentar la perdida del hombre y ordenar el retorno de los sobrevivientes. 5 minutos, solo eso tardaron en ver aparecer por aquella puerta a uno de sus hombres, desangrándose, lleno de pánico.

Señor, vienen detrás de mi, no dejen que me coman, dispáreme sin piedad. – brama el hombre aun desde la entrada, intentando cargar su arma, pero apenas hubo dicho esto, un hombre lobo lo jala tomándolo desprevenido y comienza a devorarlo vivo.

Todo fue tan rápido, no sabian que hacer, en un momento todo era un lugar traquilo, no habia nada de problemas de repente docenas de enemigos ya estaban aglomerándose en las entradas dispuestos a matarlos lentamente, con ansias de mordisquear su piel, disparos, explosiones, gritos por todas partes, no había lugar alguno que no estuviera siendo opacado por alguna de estas escenas, la magia no faltaba, después de haberse terminado los suministros para las armas de fuego la magia era lo único que les quedaba, miles de relámpagos coloridos estallaban como copas de cristal siendo arrojadas en la pared, los enemigos no paraban de llegar, y los soldados no paraban de caer como moscas, aquello que había comenzado como una guerra ahora se había convertido en una masacre. Ginny atendía a cuanto soldado podía, pero sus esfuerzos eran casi inútiles, los hombres estaban demasiado heridos como para sobrevivir, y no paraban de llegar a cada segundo.

Señora. – grito un soldado por la radio. – el equipo médico está siendo atacado, no sé cómo pudieron encontrarnos, son muchos no aguantaremos. – y después de aquello solo se escucha la interferencia.

Draco, atacaron nuestro campamento de salud, no resistiremos mas. – grito Ginny a su compañero rubio, mientras atendía a uno de los soldados.

señora..Dé...De...Déjeme ir...yo…..a…morir…..co….con….honor…solo… deme…. Una…. Granada . – dice apenas audible un soldado moribundo, la pelirroja lo mira melancólica, el hombre no era mucho mas mayor que su hermano y estaba a un paso de la muerte, con un pulmon perforado ni la magia podría ayudarlo. Con lagrimas en sus ojos le entrega al hombre la granada, no puede verlo a los ojos y no romper en llanto, a su corta edad ya había visto a hombres mas jóvenes morir por la causa, lo cual la había vuelto algo fría con respecto a la vida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun siendo medico no pudiera ayudar a todos esos hombres que morían a cada segundo.

Gra….gracias..señora….no…la…defraudare. – dice el joven hombre mientras se levanta con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedan, al levantarse dio un saludo estilo militar, despidiendose con una sonrisa y despues salio como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos despues de unos segundos se escucha la explosión.

Señor, me e quedado sin municiones. – grita un soldado a su superior Malfoy. El rubio saca su ultimo cartucho y se lo lanza.

Es el ultimo, has que valga la pena. – grito Draco mientras desamparaba sin cesar su arma de fuego.

Pronto las municiones de Draco se agota, de la nada con la ayuda de su varita el rubio saca una ametralladora calibre 50 vercion torreta y empieza a disparar con ella a todo enemigo que intentaba acercársele; Luna por su parte saca su rifle de francotirador y empieza a disparar tal cual loca desquiciada a todo mortifago, hombre lobo, o lo que sea que estuviese atacando a su hombres. Ron no podía hacer mas que ayudara a sus compañeros a recargar sus armas. Poco a poco las municiones van escaseando cada vez mas, de los 40 hombres que habían ingresado con ellos solo quedaban 10, en su desesperación y por el reducir de sus infantería ya solo quedaba una opción, la bomba atómica; todos retrocedieron a un lugar mas seguro mientras esto se debatía afuera defendian algunos soldados que se ofrecieron a darle timepo, pero era inútil siquiera pensarlo dos veces, por que lo único que los detenia era aquella pequeñita de ojos esmeraldas que aun se encontraba en el despacho, pero tan pronto su atención fue dirigida hacia el recuerdo de la niña una inmensa luz emergió desde el lugar donde habían dejado a su preciado tesoro, dándoles a entender que la bomba podía ser armada, y así fue hecho.

Cada uno tome un traslador nos mandara a la base, pero yo me quedare aquí. – dijo el pelirrojo algo decaído pero aun con una sonrisa melancolica y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Qué dices Ron? No hay por qué quedarse, misión cumplida – decía su hermana menor algo extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

Eso es lo que yo pensé, pero definitivamente mi herida es grave – Ron se quito la mano y mostro un orificio en un costado, algo grande, Ginny algo intranquila se acerca y lo revisa, por su reacción de sorpresa todos notaron que no lo lograría, que ella no podría ayudarlo.

Tiene razón Luna no durara, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada – dijo Ginny caso al borde del llanto, ya había perdido a casi toda su familia, pero en no poder ayudar a su hermano era el colmo de las desgracias.

Tienes que salvarlo Ginny entiéndeme por favor, no puedo perderlo – decía desesperada la joven chica, sus lagrimas ya eran visibles, lo que le rompia el corazón a todos en el lugar.

Lo siento luna no puedo hacer nada – decía Ginny resistiendo las ganas de romper en llanto.

Tranquila amor, ambos sabemos que no lo lograría, por favor váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde – decía Ron tratando de calmar a su chica.

No Ron, yo me quedo contigo, aunque sea en contra de tus… - no termina de hablar porque se desmaya, no por que quisiera ni por que estuviera cansada, simplemente su amado pelirrojo la había hecho dormir.

Lo siento luna…. llévensela por favor, Ginny te la encargo mucho, ahora ¡Váyanse! – dice convencido de lo que a continuación aria con una ligera sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

Ron, salúdame a Harry y Hermione de mi parte – dice Draco mientras da una palmadas en los hombros del chico Weasly.

Lo haré no te preocupes, ahora, fuera de aquí – en ese instante desaparecen, dejándole a él con la bomba – perdóname Luna, me as dado los mejores años de mi vida aun con esta maldita guerra a cuestas, has sido la mujer mas formidable que he conocido, cuídate amor mío, que yo cuidare de ti desde lo mas alto del cielo, protege nuestro legado, y vive plenamente. – decía Ron ya cubierto en lagrimas.

Al irse Ron activo la bomba faltando 10 segundos para la explosion recordo su vida pasada, nos posicionamos afuera del castillo, vemos como una gran luz emanda de lo que alguna vez fue un colegio magnificente, ahora se ve reducido a escombros, solo una inmensa nube de polvo cubría el cielo de aquel día rojo, después de unos minutos miles de criaturas empiezan a emerger desde las cercanías del boque prohibido, pero esta vez no venían solas, sino que todos ellos se encontraban ahí para proteger al ser mas aterrador de toda Inglaterra, de entre todos ellos destaca su líder, quien se habré paso entre todos ellos con una inmensa ira reflejada en sus facciones.

Con un demonio, es imposible que todo mi ejercito no pudiera detener a una simple niñita tonta de 11 años. – dice entre dientes mientras sus manos formaban sus puños y los apretaba furiosamente.

Pero mi señor, eran demasiados, tenia a 4 de los amigos de Potter protegiéndola, no pudimos hacer nada.- dice un mortifago temeroso a las reacciones de su amo.

Calla estúpido insolente, no abres la boca mas que para decir meras estupideces, larguémonos de aquí antes de que decida castigarlos a todos ustedes por imbéciles e inútiles. – vocifera colérico Voldemort mientras desaparece en una nube de humo negra.

Señor, creo que debemos decirle, que es tiempo de que aplique el plan que le hemos estado comentando desde hace un mes, creame que de esa manera aunque se haya ido la niña, usted podra ganar - habla uno de los encapuchados que estaba a un costado de el

Asi es mi señor, no se desespere, todo se resolvera, solo necesitamos su permiso - dice una voz de una chica encapuchada tambien que estaba del otro lado de el.

Tienes razon, largemonos de aqui, ya habra tiempo de mas sangre - decia Voldemort, pero al quitarse el gorro de la capucha vemos que es humano.

Mientras tanto el mundo va cambiado a los ojos de cierta pequeñita de ojos esmeralda. El mundo como lo conocía cambiaba ante sus propios ojos, regresaba al teimpo donde nada había pasado aun, 14 años en el pasado, el escalofriante desierto regresa a sus días de gloria, cuando el colegio Hogwarts aun era el imponente castillo rodeado de césped, arboledas y magnificentes estructuras. Cerca del boque una inmensa luz segadora cae estrepitosamente, segando completamente a quien la hubiese visto directamente, cuando la luz se disipa una pequeña niña reposa acostada en el verde césped, se levanta algo confundida, pero después de un segundo todo le parece lógico.

¡Lo hice! . –grita emocionada. – pero…¿Por qué aparecí lejos del despacho? Me fallaron los cálculos. – dice tranquila, no importaba tanto el lugar donde llegara, sino el llegar en si. – bueno, mejor me pongo el uniforme de la escuela. – se siente en el césped y comienza a sacar las cosas de su mochila, al momento de tenerlo en sus manos la abraza nostálgicamente.- el uniforme de mama, espero que me quede. – sonríe, guardas las cosas que no necesitara en su mochila nuevamente y se adentra un poco mas en el bosque para tener un poco mas de privacidad, al colocarse el uniforme este le queda perfectamente, solo hace algunos retoque y queda lista. – me a quedado perfectamente, aun huele al aroma de mama. – dice casi al borde del llanto, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello seco sus lagrimas. – no debo estar triste, la veré nuevamente a ella y a papa, solo es cuestión de tiempo, dedo ser fuerte como alguna vez fueron mis padres, soy afortunada. – se daba ánimos a si misma. – debo cambiar mi aspecto, antes de que se me olvide. – la chica empieza a concentrarse, sus cabellos cambian de color a negro completamente y sus ojos a cafés oscuros.

Al terminar su transformación toma sus cosas y comienza a caminar hacia el castillo, el ver el impresionante edificio no puede mas que mirar embelesada el castillo donde estudiaron sus padres y del cual solo conocía por fotografías, sabia de como se vivía ahí por los relatos de sus tíos, nunca creyo ver semejante edificación justo enfrente de sus ojos, al alcance de sus manos, no podía ni articular palabra alguna, simplemente la edificación y la esencia del lugar la habían hechizado. De no se rpor la voces que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento quizá se habría quedado así todo el día. Tan pronto direcciono su mirada hacia la procedencia de aquellos murmullos quedo estática.

¡Harry! tienes que hacerme caso, tienes que hacer ese trabajo, si no quieres que el profesor nos baje puntos como siempre lo hace cada que cometemos alguna imprudencia, una falta tuya es suficiente excusa para que se comporte así – le dice con autoridad la joven chica, pero este apenas y le presta atención.

Hermione, por favor, danos un respiro, toda la mañana hemos estado haciendo trabajos y estudiando, ¿verdad que tengo razón Harry? – le pregunta al chico de ojos esmeralda que está a su lado, el cual ve a un punto fijo, esta tan entretenido en lo que ve que no ha escuchado todo lo que discutían, Hermione algo intranquila lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Harry…¿Qué sucede? . –pregunta preocupada la chica de risada cabellera.

Esa niña, se me hace conocida, demasiado diría yo – dijo Harry mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la pequeña niña que veía con detenimiento y curiosidad.

Kim por su parte al darse cuenta de que la habían descubierto y el hecho de que sus seres mas queridos se acercaban a ella se había puesto nerviosa, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no podía, para cuando se do cuenta de la cercanía de sus padres ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

Hola, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Eres de primero? – pregunta Harry mirándola dulce pero fijamente.

"_Tranquila no hagas nada, pero, me dan ganas de abrasarlo, pues está enfrente de mí, no resisto" ._- pensaba Kimberley mientras sus ojos se aguaban de la felicidad que sentía el ver a sus padres.

Eh, no llores, ¿dije algo malo?, si es así, perdóname, no era mi intención. – decía Harry mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de la pequeña. – dime …- apenas iba a agregar algo mas cuando la pequeñita lo interrumpió.

¡PAPA! que bueno es verte, te extrañe tanto, las fotos no son suficientes para mi, deseaba el día en que te viera y así poder abrasarte y darte muchos besos – dice llorando, abrasándolo y besándolo en las mejillas, fue tal la emoción que llego al punto de tumbarlo al césped mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería, de no ser por el carraspeo de una chica algo incomoda con al situación Kim jamás se habría separado de el, pero al ver a su madre en ese lugar hizo lo mismo que con su padre.

¡MAMA! al fin te veo, eres tan bella como en las fotos.- decía la niña entre lagrimas de felicidad. – ves este uniforme, es el de tuyo, me queda muy bien, me lo quise poner porque aun conservaba tu olor, el cálido y agradable aroma de mi madre – le dice abrasándola dulcemente sin llegar a tumbarla como lo había hecho con Harry.

Pero dinos ¿Quién eres?. – pregunta un confundido pelirrojo, pues es el único ahí que aun esta con la cordura suficiente para reaccionar, pues sus amigos están en completo estado de Shock.

Es muy fácil, tío Ron, mi nombre es Kimberley Jane Potter Granger, no tiene caso decirte quienes son mis padres pues con lo recién sucedido es fácil de deducir, he venido del futuro para ayudarles con la guerra que se vivirá en poco mas de 3 años. – dice sonriendo, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, incluso Hermione que comprendía todo sobre casi todo cayo rendida ante su estado de Shock y fue obligada por su inconsciente a caer desmayada. - _"Ups creo que les he dicho demasiado rápido quien era y de donde provenía, pobres mami y papi, se deben haber llevado un terrible shock emocional, los llevare con la señora Pompfrey a la enfermería " – _pensó la pequeñita. - ¡Señora Pompfrey! . – grito enérgicamente, la mujer que se encontraba cerca las escucho y fue a ver lo que sucedía. Al revisar a los chicos se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de un desmayo pero que aun así los llevaría a la enfermería.

Usted señorita, no se me hace conocida y déjeme decirle que nunca se me ah olvidado ninguna cara – dice la enfermera sumamente intrigada mientras levitaba los cuerpos de los tres chicos a la enfermería.

Eso no importa ahora, de todos modos se enterara más tarde, ahora es mas importante el que ellos estén bien. – dijo cortando la conversación con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus ojos al contemplar a sus padres con vida, justo frente a ella.


	2. El Ataque

Bueno, ya están aquí los 3, solo necesitan descansar – dice la enfermera, tapándolos después de la revisión que les dio todo estaba bien, solo era un simple desmayo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué se desmayaron?, seguía pensando en las posibilidades pero la niña que estaba a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

Eh, señora pompfrey, una petición, no podrá juntar a Harry con Hermione, ósea dormir en la misma cama, por favor – le pide con carita de gatita indefensa, pero aun así teniendo en la mente un pensamiento pícaro hacia sus padres, pues al verlos en la foto le hubiera gustado verlos en la realidad juntos, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo no iba a perder el momento de juntarlos en la misma cama y verlos dormir juntos como tanto ella se los imaginaba.

Me recuerdas a alguien cuando haces eso – suspira un poco, pensando en la petición – está bien señorita, solo por esta vez lo haré, pero ya no habrá una segunda vez, que quede claro – le dice la enfermera aun sabiendo que la relación de sus alumnos favoritos era más que una simple amistad, ella también los quería ver juntos, pero nunca se dicen lo que sienten por el miedo de perder la amistad, pero no quita el hecho de que la enfermera aun no conociendo bien a esta pequeña alumna le concedió ese deseo como si fuera una hada madrina, algo en ella le decía que la conocía, pero no sabía cómo, solo un agradecimiento de la niña basto para dejar de pensar en eso.

Si, gracias – en ese momento Kim ve como se juntan las camas formando una sola, ahora dos personas estaban en la misma cama, tanto que las manos de las dos se tocan y se agarran inconscientemente, así como también se abrasan sin saberlo, parecía como si sus cuerpos reaccionaran al tacto del otro, pues casi inmediatamente se juntaron, dando a entender que estaban destinados a estar así siempre y juntos, Kim al ver eso quedo más que impresionada, no se esperaba tal amor entre los dos a pesar de que estaban dormidos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Vaya, esto no lo tenía previsto, ¿Cómo supo que harían eso? – la señora Pompfrey le pregunta a Kim.

Para serle sincera, ni yo misma me lo esperaba – dice Kim impresionada, pero al mismo pensando en lo lindo que se ven así de juntos, Kim saco una cámara fotográfica de su bolso y tomo una foto para el recuerdo, valió la pena venir al pasado, con ese pensamiento tenía una sonrisa Kim.

Pensamiento de Harry.

Uff el mundo me da vueltas, me cuesta mucho abrir los ojos y mover mi cuerpo, bueno que esperaba de una impresión de tal grado, que te digan papa, no todo el tiempo escuchas eso a los 15 años, es algo casi imposible, ¿pero porque siento que me mueven?, ¿Qué es esa calidez que siento en mi mano?, quiero más, que bien se siente ahora, lo siento en mi pecho, quisiera tener alguien que me hiciera sentir así por el resto de mi vida, ojala esa persona me hiciera caso, pero si le digo mis sentimientos puede ser que me rechace, a lo mejor me ve como un amigo nada mas, no entiendo ¿cómo fue posible que ella me gustara?, ¿será porque todo el tiempo ha estado a mi lado a pesar de todo?, siempre estuvo defendiéndome a pesar de que se ponía en peligro, regañándome cuando lo necesitaba, siempre cuando la necesitaba ella estaba disponible para mí.

Pensamiento de Hermione.

Esa chiquilla, dándole besos a mi Harry, eh ¿Qué tonterías digo? El solo me quiere como su mejor amiga, pero esa niña nos dijo que somos sus padres, entonces eso quiere decir que Harry y yo…son tonterías no creo que haya pasado eso entre los dos, aunque me gustaría, pero es algo imposible de creer, pero de todos modos no se parece a nosotros, aunque decía que llevaba mi uniforme de cuando era pequeña, a decir verdad si se parece un poco pero la apariencia que tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Mmmm… que bien se siente que me abrasen además huele al perfume de Harry, como desearía siempre dormir a su lado así, que tonterías digo, es algo imposible, pero si estoy soñando espero nunca despertar, quiero vivir así, ojala algún día pueda decírselo.

Pensamiento de Harry y Hermione.

Si tan solo le pudiera decir mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero tengo miedo a perderla/o.

Harry abre los ojos lo primero que ve es una cabeza con pelo castaño acurrucada en su pecho, ve que los brazos de esa persona están en su cuello, poco a poco empieza a subirle los colores, principalmente el rojo, era Hermione quien estaba acostada en su pecho, era imposible no reconocer el pelo de Hermione, lo hacía ver tan parte de ella que a Harry se le hace imposible olvidar, no puede decir nada, su boca no se mueve, solamente se queda observando.

Hermione despierta, ve unas cortinas que es las que separan las camas la de ella con la de Harry, está viendo de lado acostada, tratando de saber por qué está en esa posición y lo más importante era el ¿Por qué la almohada esta tan dura y se mueve?

Entonces los dos, mueven su cabeza, se ven fijamente a los ojos, ninguno dice nada solamente empiezan a sonrojarse al máximo, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve ni se separa, hasta que hablan al mismo tiempo.

Hola – dicen al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

Empiezan a reírse entre ellos, de repente Hermione siente la necesidad de acercarse a esos labios y por fin besarlos, cierra los ojos y se acerca lentamente a Harry, el también hace lo mismo, dejando que el tiempo fluya, no sabe el por qué también cierra los ojos esperando algo, ya casi tocan sus labios pero…

¡Ya despertaron! – decía una niña que se puso en medio de ellos y de esa manera regresan a la realidad, ninguno de los dos sabia porque estaba a punto de besarse.

El tío Ron aun no se levanta, mi tía Ginny siempre me dijo que era muy perezoso – Kim lo dice sonriendo y burlándose sin darse cuenta que sus padres la veían algo extrañados y sorprendidos aun no se acostumbraban a verla hay con ellos, bueno eso de que tu hija del futuro viaje al pasado y aparte la tengas frente a ti, no todo el tiempo pasa.

Eh, Kimberley dime ¿Cómo es que tú vienes del futuro? Y ¿Cómo dices ser nuestra hija, si no tienes un parecido a nosotros? – pregunta Hermione, con esa necesidad de siempre saberlo todo, siempre queriendo atar cabos sueltos, pues no por nada es la chica más inteligente del colegio, pero lo que no sabe es que le sorprenderá la respuesta.

Ups, perdón se me olvido cambiar mi apariencia – cerro los ojos y su pelo empezó a cambiar a castaño con puntas negras, chinos y sus ojos a color verde esmeralda pues cuando abrió los ojos fue lo último en cambiar.

Ahora si quedaron asombrados por el parentesco que tenían con ella, tanto que se hacían miles de preguntas en la cabeza las normales de ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?, etcétera así como también que ¿con que más les podría sorprender esta niña?

Veo que has llegado, vez minerva te dije que llegaría – todos voltearon hacia el origen de esa voz y es ni más ni menos que el Director de Hogwarts, con el semblante de paz y sabiduría que lo describían de cómo era en realidad, así como también con sus anteojos de media luna, su barba negra y su atuendo de director.

Albus, tu sabes muy bien que no era por eso si no que pues es aún muy pequeña para la cantidad de responsabilidad que le encomiendas – le dijo una persona mayor que venía vestida de negro con un sombrero puntiagudo y con lentes.

Si profesor Dumbledore, lo logre, pero primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Kimberley Jane Potter Granger – lo dice haciendo una reverencia como si fuera una princesa y sonriéndole a los presentes, a Ron también que nadie se había dado cuenta que se había levantado.

Por lo que veo le gusta leer, ¿me pregunto con quien tiene el parecido? – Dice Ron riéndose, pero calla inmediatamente cuando ve un par de ojos mirándolo asesinamente, pero también se cae de la camilla - ¿Qué demonios?

Se empieza a reír Kim revolcándose en el piso, por la travesura que le acaba de hacer.

Y para acabar, la rebeldía de Harry – otro par de ojos mirándolo fijamente de nuevo, si las miradas mataran, ya estuviera muerto desde que hablo.

¿Cómo moviste la camilla sin usar la varita Kim? – pregunto Harry muy serio, pero era más una pregunta para el mismo que para Kim pues la verdad el está verdaderamente confundido por la magia de una simple niña, cabe decir que ni él, ni los que ya sabían de magia, tenía ese nivel de poder, ni siquiera Hermione.

Sencillo papa, con magia no-verbal – Kim lo dijo con una sonrisa, sonando lo más inocente posible, para ella lo es pero, para los de ese tiempo es algo totalmente irreal, que ironía, viviendo en un mundo de magia y diciendo que es irreal.

Es magia muy avanzada para una niña de 11 años – dijo Hermione, pues ese tipo de nivel lo empiezan a enseñar en la academia de aurores, de lo cual es imposible que esa niña este en ese nivel pues es apenas una niña.

Mami, me enseñaron desde los 6 años, tío Ron, tía Ginny, tía Luna y tío Draco – lo dijo con una despreocupación que a cualquiera impresionaría, aun mas el que haya dicho Tíos.

Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy de Slytherin es tu tío? – dice Ron asombrado y asustado, el estaba en el piso aun media atontado, pero al escuchar su nombre se levanto tan rápido que se mareo.

Si, es mi tío al casarse con mi tía Ginny al igual que tú con mi tía Luna – al escuchar eso, primero Ron se molesto mucho, pero después de escuchar lo segundo, se puso tan rojo que hasta un semáforo lo podía igualar, para después desmayarse.

Kim linda, es mejor que guardes cosas del futuro, porque puede ser peligroso – le dice Hermione con delicadeza, de manera que Kim no lo viera como un regaño si solamente un comentario.

Ok mama, a ti y a papa son a los únicos que le haré caso – hablo Kim dirigiéndose a sus padres.

Bueno, señorita Potter, tendremos que cambiarle ese nombre y la apariencia, por favor póngase la que tenia y ¿alguna otra cosa que debamos saber? – hablo Dumbledore que solo estaba como espectador hace unos momentos.

Solo una cosa más, pero eso es para mis padres – dice Kim seriamente y tajando el tema, pues que sea el director no quiere decir que necesite saber todo sobre el tema al tratar mas si viene del futuro.

Bueno, los dejaremos solos, señorita Potter, cuando se desocupe, vaya a mi despacho – dice el director cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Bueno esto es nada más para ustedes, ya que a tío Ron lo dormí – voltearon y era cierto, ni se habían dado cuenta, estaba roncando como todo el tiempo cuando Harry estaba con él en los dormitorios, cuando regresaron la mirada a la niña, lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, era una leona grande, rugió, mostrando sus lentes filosos y una mirada penetradora que a cualquiera lo aria temblar al hacer eso pensaron que alguien podría oírla.

No se preocupen, no se oye nada hacia afuera y menos escuchara el tío Ron – la leona hablo, un momento, ¿la leona hablo? Se preguntaron Harry y Hermione.

¿Cómo…? – se preguntaba en voz alta Hermione.

Con mucho entrenamiento mama, pero no te preocupes no lo usare para las bromas….aun – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y sonriendo cínicamente – pero también déjeme decirles que la única manera de comunicarme con ustedes es hablando con la mente, ya que bueno no puedo hablar con voz de leona, solo serian puros rugidos – diciendo esto mostro sus dientes de nuevo

Al menos alguien respeta las reglas – dijo Hermione viendo directamente a los ojos a Harry, el se quedo con la pregunta en la cabeza hasta que sonrió y dijo.

Ni que tú fueras una angelita Hermione, siempre estás en nuestras infracciones, lo cual estoy agradecido – dice Harry viéndola a los ojos, sin darse cuenta se pierde en esos ojos color miel.

Ah, que dolor de cabeza, creo que ahora si me pase de cerveza de mantequilla, eh, ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? – dice Ron levantándose algo confundido.

Ron te desmayaste igual que nosotros dos – dice Harry señalándose a él y a Hermione - ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

La verdad Harry solo recuerdo a una niña diciendo que era su hija….ahora lo recuerdo todo, es demasiada información para un día – dice Ron sobándose la cabeza pues aun seguía confundido.

Si tienes razón, pero tenemos que dejar de preguntarle cosas del futuro, podríamos hacer algo mal si sabemos lo que pasara – dice Hermione.

Bueno papa y mama, les diré que en esta pelea no estarán los dos solos, tendrán ayuda de 3 personas muy fuertes, no se preocupen, se como tenerlos, pero, me desapareceré un tiempo, por mientras que traigo a esas personas, bueno, nos vemos – entonces Kim le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y saca algo de su bolsillo, se lo pone en el cuello, hace una seña de despedida con reverencia, agarra algo de la cadena, le da vueltas y desaparece.

Ese era un reloj como el tuyo Hermione para viajar en el tiempo – dice Harry impresionado, pues todo fue demasiado rápido que ni le dio tiempo de decirle algo a Kim.

Si Harry lo sé, pero no es como el mío, ES el mío, además es diferente tiene mucho poder para regresar solamente días, también puede regresar años con la misma facilidad que nosotros tuvimos en viajar horas y días – decía Hermione impresionada por el descubrimiento el de que era el suyo y aparte de que podía sentir el poder del reloj.

Pero, Hermione ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? – pregunto Ron.

Eh, no…no les puedo decir, pero es un secreto que tengo – dice Hermione sonrojada evitando la mirada de Ron rápidamente...

Bueno, lo que sea, tenemos que irnos, no aguanto estar en la enfermería – dice Ron levantándose y acomodándose la ropa.

Adelántense iré avisar a Dumbledore – dice Hermione levantándose de la camilla, también acomodándose la ropa pues estaba demasiada arrugada de estar acostada, al ver que estaba arreglada se va caminando hacia la puerta.

Iré contigo hermy – dice Harry sonrojándose con lo último, sin darse cuenta lo bueno es que Ron se había ido ya, si no le hubiera dado mucha burla.

Eh, bueno Harry, vámonos – Harry se levanta, salen de la enfermería, agarran camino hacia la dirección, no había nada de alumnos para su suerte, pues era hora de clases, por mientras van pensando en lo sucedido de cómo cambiaron las cosas y de saber ¿Quiénes eran esas 3 personas que decía Kim?

_¿Qué pensara Hermione de que tengamos una hija? Si solo ella me ve como su mejor amigo_ – pensaba Harry en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo Hermione tenía la misma pregunta, porque también Hermione pensaba en eso.

Así como también pensaba – _vaya que gran poder tiene esa niña, es mucha más que Dumbledore y Voldemort juntos, ¿Cómo es posible que esa niña tenga ese poder tan inimaginable? Cuando regrese tendré que preguntarle_- piensa Hermione.

_Ay Harry ¿porque me veras como tu mejor amiga?, si te amo tanto_ – pensaba Hermione mirando a Harry sin que este se diera cuenta de ello y en hacerlo ella se pone roja de vergüenza, Harry inmediatamente siente que lo miran y ve que es Hermione, se le queda viendo.

_Eh, ¿Por qué ella me mira con esos ojos soñadores? Que hermosos ojos, que hermosa es, no, no pienses en esas cosas ella nunca te amara_ – Harry zarandeaba su cabeza para dejar de pensar eso.

_¿Por qué alejaste la mirada? Si tenía tan bella vista de tus ojos, dios que cosas, soy una tonta en pensar que seremos más que amigos_ – pensaba Hermione también mueves la cabeza como queriendo quitar una idea insistente.

Hermione – dice Harry en un susurro.

Eh…si, dime – habla nerviosa Hermione

Ya llegamos – dice Harry y Hermione no se había dado cuenta sobre eso porque estar pensando en otras cosas no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la dirección entonces ella diciéndole la clave a la puerta y subiendo la escalera de caracol, tocan la puerta y una voz responde desde el interior diciendo "pasen".

Al entrar miran la cantidad de objetos extraños que había, el bello fénix Fawkes como siempre imponente viendo directamente a los recién llegados y el director al fondo sentado en su escritorio como habitualmente esta, tan tranquilo firmando unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

¿Díganme que se les ofrece? Y ¿la señorita Potter? – pregunta desconcertado al no ver a la pequeña, lo cual solamente sonrió de lado.

De eso queremos hablarle, resulta que cuando pensamos que no estaríamos mas confundidos de lo que ya estamos, sucede que Kim desaparece con un reloj como el de Hermione diciendo que traerá a 3 personas poderosas a ayudarnos en la guerra con Voldemort – dice Harry.

Si, aparte pude sentir su poder, perdóneme, pero esa niña tiene un poder mucho más grande que usted y Voldemort juntos, su reloj, como lo dijo Harry es idéntico al mío, con la diferencia que ese reloj no solo puede moverse en horas, si no en años, no entiendo como consiguió hacerlo así, será mi hija, pero ni yo, ni Harry tenemos ese poder, ni juntos no le llegamos a los talones, no lo sé profesor definitivamente me da un poco de miedo – dice Hermione preocupada.

La entiendo señorita Granger, yo mismo me di cuenta de su poder, ella sería de gran ayuda para la lucha final, para serle honesto, con el poder que ella posee, ella sola podría derrotar a todo el ejército de Voldemort, nosotros solo seriamos un estorbo para ella – dice Dumbledore dando a entender que él sabe sobre el tema del nivel mágico de la niña agregando algo – no solo eso es lo que me preocupa, sino también el hecho es que no es todo el poder, el que sienten ustedes es una mínima parte de lo que en verdad tiene de poder.

Mire, profesor, tendrá razón, pero con todo respeto, no va a meter a esa niña a la guerra, no sé si sea mi hija o no, pero si le diré, que si me entero que Kim entra, créame que me enfocare a la seguridad de ella antes que la del mundo mágico, nunca se lo perdonare si entra Kim en la guerra– dice Harry con mirada seria y con palabras fuertes.

Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, tenga el poder que tenga, es una niña y las guerras son demasiado fuertes para los niños – dice Hermione.

Está bien, no le diré nada, se su punto, ahora regresando a lo primero ¿no les dijo a donde iba? – pregunto el director.

Lo único que dijo es que tendríamos esa ayuda y que regresara en un tiempo, no dijo cuánto, pero siento que pasara algo que cambiara nuestras vidas, por completo – dice Hermione.

Después de ese momento pasaron días normales, que se hicieron semanas, después pasaron 2 meses y no sabían nada de Kim, hasta que apareció.

Todos los alumnos estaban en el comedor, todos se detuvieron de comer, porque algo quería entrar por la puerta golpeándola con extrema fuerza, el director dijo.

Los de 1ro, 2do y 3ro acérquense a la mesa, creare un escudo para protegerlos, 4to hasta el 6to, acompáñenme – todos los mencionados fueron a sus respectivas indicaciones – Señor Potter, señorita Granger y Señor Weasly, a conmigo, seremos los primero que ataquemos, de repente explota la puerta, lanzando al director y al trió dorado, los demás quedaron asustados sobre lo que había pasado, aun mas por que vieron que la burbuja escudo que había puesto el director se debilitaba poco a poco, lentamente del denso polvo que cubría la entrada del comedor, estaban saliendo 4 lobos de tamaño gigantesco, mostraban sus dientes a los que estaban ahí fuera de el escudo, los alumnos empezaron a correr para protegerse de la amenaza que apareció, entonces los lobos empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba su festín de carne fresca, pero un escudo los detuvo mucho más lejos de su comida.

¿COMO SE ATRVEN A VENIR AQUÍ? – dice una voz de una sombra en el denso humo, empieza a temblar, despareciendo la nube de polvo con una ventisca, al desaparecer completamente se puede ver que es una niña, es nada menos que Kim, los 4 lobos corrieron hacia ella.

AAAAAH – grita Kim asiendo temblar más fuerte, en ella aparece un aura de color negra, levanta la cara, sus ojos ya no son verdes son de color rojo con negro, parecía un demonio, pero a los lobos no les importo, uno fue al ataque, ella solamente brinco un poco y le dio una patada lanzándolo a una de las paredes como una simple marioneta, creando una nube de polvo a donde fue lanzado, Kim se impulso a donde estaban los demás lobos, al primero que agarro, lo sujeto de la cabeza lo estrello en el piso creando otra nube de polvo, al salir agarro a otro lanzándolo hacia el techo y al último lo agarro y lo lanzo de orilla a orilla del gran comedor dejándolo muy herido así como a los demás lobos, a cada uno se le fue acercando y con una bola de energía los pulverizaba a los que había golpeado, al último que aun estaba consciente, al pobre lobo se le veían los ojos como pidiendo clemencia por su vida, pero Kim solo sonrió de lado y diciendo "bombarda máxima inmortale" dio de lleno al cuerpo haciéndolo despedazarse quedando solo sangre en donde antes existía un lobo, volteo a los protegidos por Kim y se desmayo.

Nadie decía nada, después de ver todo eso todo mundo se quedaba inmóvil, no podían moverse del miedo, o más bien no sabían en absoluto que les impedía moverse, al ver semejante escena fue más que claro que Kim es demasiado fuerte. Los que estaban inconscientes no supieron del acontecimiento que acababa de pasar, solo uno lo sabía y ese era Harry que apenas con los ojos medio abiertos vio todo, el lo primero que ve es a Hermione tirada encima de él, la trata de despertar, la hace para un lado para ver lo demás y ve algo que hace que reaccione inmediatamente levantándose, es ver a Kim tirada en el piso inconsciente, arrastrándose llega hacia Kim.

Kim, despierta por favor – decía Harry moviéndola para que reaccionara.

Papi…- decía Kim en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos y sin poder moverse.

Gracias a Merlín que estas bien – dijo Harry mientras la abrasaba.

Mami….- dijo de nuevo, pero Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba a su lado.

Si, Kim aquí estoy – decía Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Perdón… - en ese instante se desmayo, al momento de levantarse del piso se dieron cuenta que todos estaban bien, todos tenían las miradas hacia ellos, pero eso no les importo, Harry inmediatamente con la enfermera, fueron a la enfermería para que la revisaran, llegando a la enfermería y ponerlo en la camilla, la enfermera les pidió que salieran hacia afuera mientras hacia el diagnostico.

Espero que este bien – dice Harry preocupado.

Yo también, me siento preocupada y mas sin saber que paso – contesto Hermione pues estaba nerviosa.

Tranquila hermy, estoy seguro que estará bien – sin darse cuenta la abrasa, ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y también lo abraso, pero de la cintura del chico, se vieron directamente a los ojos, se iban acercando mas y mas, faltaban algunos milímetros para besarse, pero…

Vaya, los encontré, son rápidos, eh ¿Qué hacían? – dijo Ron extrañado

Eh, no nada – decía Harry nervioso alejándose, soltando el abraso y Hermione de lo nerviosa que estaba no podía hablar.

Se abren las puertas de la enfermería, sale la enfermera diciéndoles que podían pasar solo Harry y Hermione.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Kim dormida en la camilla con su uniforme puesto en un gancho pues se lo habían quitado por la revisión y ella dormía tranquilamente.

Parece que está bien – dice Harry agarrando la mano de la niña y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

Si, gracias a Merlín que está bien, me tenía preocupada – también le agarra la mano del otro lado y se sienta.

Se quedaron observando a la niña y poco a poco cayeron dormidos a los dos lados de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Kim.

Au…que mareada me siento, no cabe recuerdo nada, ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba entrando al gran comedor y estaba siendo atacado por lobos, me duele mucho la cabeza, después… eh ¿Por qué no puedo mover ninguna mano? – abre los ojos dejando ver el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos, mas se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que tenia a sus padres dormidos sosteniéndole las manos, le daba mucha felicidad verlos, siempre los veía en fotos, pero quería que sus padres le sujetaran las manos así como ahora, añoraba que llegara el día en los viera para disfrutar, todo el tiempo con ellos, ahora que los tiene le da ganas de llorar de felicidad, que no tiene nombre, sin darse cuenta su papa despierta.

Kim ¿Qué tienes, porque lloras? – le decía Harry con preocupación despertando a Hermione.

Estoy bien papa, pero lloro de felicidad, por que los tengo tan cerca de mí, los amo tanto – soltó a llorar de repente.

Ya tranquila Kim, todo estará bien, yo aun estoy confundida, pero aun así no quiero que llores, quiero que te calmes y me digas ¿Qué paso en el comedor? – preguntaba Hermione mientras abrasaba a Kim calmándola.

Está bien, mama, pero les advierto es muy doloroso para mi, así como también hay cosas que no me hacen feliz, por hacerlo, también es larga – dijo Kim sentándose en la camilla.

Antes de que empiece podrán traerme alfo para comer, es que tengo mucha hambre – dice con una sonrisa y un gruñido en su pansa.

Harry llamo a dobby, le pidió que trajera comida, empezaron a comer felizmente, hablando de temas triviales hasta que Kim regreso al tema principal.

Todo empezó cuando tenía 5 años, cuando me contaron mis tíos el día en que ustedes murieron…- dijo lo último con tristeza.

Está bien, tranquila – Harry inmediatamente agarro la mano de Hermione, para recibir algo de apoyo , pues esto será demasiado difícil para los 3 una, por saber la vida de la niña y su propia muerte, otra por recordar cosas terribles y el ultimo por saber de su futuro.


	3. Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso

Déjenme decirles, como me entrenaron, como soy y que hice, no estoy orgullosa de lo que eh hecho, tal vez un poco, pero la única razón fue por ayudarles, nada mas – decía seriamente Kim mientras veía directamente a los ojos de sus padres.

Tranquila, lo comprenderemos - le decía Hermione abrasando a Kim para que se sintiera en confianza y sintiera el apoyo que necesitaba.

Gracias mama, te lo agradezco de corazón, como les decía anteriormente, todo comenzó cuando tenía 5 años… - recordaba Kim su pasado.

Flashback

En una mañana, con cielo despejado, con árboles que se movían al compás de un suave viento del norte a sur, si agudizamos nuestros oídos, podremos escuchar risas, enfocándonos en ese sonido, vemos a 3 personas corriendo en un pasto verde atrás de una casa.

Kim, te vamos atrapar – decía una chica pelirroja junto con una rubia, que sonrían por mientras que corrían atrás de una niña.

Jajá, no lo creo tía soy más rápida que ustedes – respondió Kim sacándole la lengua a la pelirroja y a su acompañante, después de estar corriendo por más de 10 minutos con más coraje la pelirroja le dice algo al oído a su acompañante.

Te tengo – dice la chica rubia, riéndose por haber atrapado a la niña y que ella intentara escaparse.

No es justo tía, te apareciste – dice Kim haciendo un puchero por mientras que intenta zafarse de los brazos de la rubia.

Nunca les dijiste las reglas, además, Luna siempre ha sido traviesa en cuestión de juegos – dice uno de los 2 hombres que aparecen en la escena de improviso.

Como si Ginny fuera un ang…. – no alcanzo a terminar de hablar pues Ginny le dio un pisotón y dijo.

Calla, hablador, tu no eras ningún angelito tampoco en nuestra era de escuela, eh hurón, o sea que, no digas nada – le dice Ginny sacándole la lengua y poniendo cara de enojada.

Ron, perdona por la interrupción, pero tenemos malas noticias de España, perdimos todo contacto con nuestros aliados, no hemos escuchado nada del ministerio de magia, pensamos que ha caído en manos de Voldemort - le decía un chico de pelo negro un poco gordito que se acerco a los dos chicos, pero especialmente se lo decía a un pelirrojo.

Demonios, cada día es peor, ayer pedimos Francia, no sé qué va a pasar con los demás países, apenas podemos sostener a Londres y aun así es difícil, gracias Neville – decía un rubio que estaba al lado de un pelirrojo, diciendo eso, se hinco y empezó a golpear el pasto con los puños de coraje.

Cálmate Draco, no arreglaremos nada lamentándonos, tenemos que actuar y la única manera es entrenando a más personas, por eso entrenaremos a Kim, ella tiene un gran poder mágico que sigue dormido, recuerda lo que paso el día que fue el ataque – le decía Ron con mirada seria, todos se quedaron pensando y abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba e inmediatamente dirigieron la mirada a Kim, ella sin entenderlo se puso nerviosa.

Kim, ¿quieres conocer a tus padres? – tras la pregunta de Ron, inmediatamente a la niña se le abrieron los ojos de emoción al saber que vería a sus padres, pues siempre escuchaba solamente historias de la vida en un colegio de magia, pero solo se los podía imaginar, nunca pensó que los podría ver, de esa manera dio su afirmación con ánimo.

Inmediatamente se dirigen adentro de la casa, a la sala exactamente, después sienta Ron a Kim en un sillón individual, ella solo viendo lo que hace su tío, ve que se dirige al librero, de ellos saca un libro que dice, Historia de Hogwarts, abre el libro y extrae un marco con una foto en su interior, camina hacia Kim y se lo entrega.

Kim al tenerlo en sus manos ve que esta un chico de pelo negro, ojos color verde esmeralda y con lentes, al lado de una camilla donde esta una chica de pelo chino color castaño, ojos color miel abrasando a una bebe y ambos sonriendo hacia la foto.

Mira Kim, este chico es tu padre y la persona que te tiene abrasada es ni más ni menos que tu mama, el se llama Harry y ella se llama Hermione – le dice Ron y la niña empieza a pasar la mano por la fotografía, miles de emociones pasan por su cabeza y corazón, por primera vez ve a sus padres y los ama como si hubieran estado con ella toda la vida, de repente Ron la saca de sus pensamientos.

Lo que te vamos a contar Kim, es sumamente fuerte, puesto que como sabrás, tus papas no están aquí, entonces te diré la razón por la cual no están, no nos interrumpas, hasta que terminemos de decirte toda la historia – le dijo Ron seriamente a Kim y por respuesta ella movió la cabeza afirmándole que no interrumpiría.

En el valle de Godric sucedió por segunda vez algo devastador… – comenzó Ron a contar.

Ese día nunca se me va a olvidar, Harry te tenia abrasada, te vía con tanto amor como lo hacía con Hermione, te amaba demasiado, eras su primera hija – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole y Kim le brillaban sus ojitos por cómo le decían.

Hermione, siempre decía que tu serias una excelente estudiante y Harry decía que serias buena buscadora en el quiditch – hablo Luna que se había quedado callada.

Pero, no todo fue felicidad ese día, de improviso nos atacan en la casa, eran demasiados, era imposible que saliéramos vivos de ahí, Harry y Hermione, te entregaron a ti a nosotros para que te cuidáramos, no sabíamos que hacer más que aceptar la responsabilidad, los dos se despidieron de ti a tus 3 meses de edad, después solo podíamos ver como Harry agarraba la mano de Hermione para crear un escudo para que nuestra huida fuera fácil, solo veíamos como le lanzaban hechizos, debilitándolos mas y mas, al estar alejados de la casa, vimos una explosión y cuando regresamos, la casa ya no estaba, solo escombros y había un gran cráter en donde estaba la casa, escuchamos pasos e inmediatamente, nos aparecimos, nunca pensamos que los mortifagos nos encontrarían, que equivocados estábamos, nos confiamos mucho a ese hecho que descuidamos la vigilancia – decía Draco con mirada algo decepcionante para el mismo y los demás.

Empezó a temblar, todos estaban asustados por el acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo, pues no sabían el origen del temblor, al momento de ver a Kim como estaba, ella solamente tenía la mirada en la foto, ni siquiera estaba asustada por lo que pasaba, simplemente estaba hay estática, empezó a levitarle el pelo, así como también la ropa y ella, poco a poco se estaba poniendo un aura dorada alrededor de ella, al levantar la mirada, tenía los ojos con un verde esmeralda intenso, tanto que no se podía ver lo demás de los ojos, solo una luz, nadie se podía mover, no sabían porque, pero también sentían el poder de la pequeña, que para ser sincero, les asustaba, era mucho más grande que Dumbledore y Voldemort juntos, solo podían pensar en lo poderosa que era, de repente hablo Kim con una voz terrorífica.

¿Por qué…porque mataron a mis padres? ¿Por qué siempre matan a LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAMOS? – lo ultimo lo dijo gritando de furia, miles de emociones tenia Kim en su corazón, esos mortifagos siempre haciendo maldades en el mundo, sin ayuda de nadie, sus padres muertos, Dumbledore muerto, todos los magos experimentados estaban muertos.

Después de hacer eso, ella levanta su mano, de su mano empieza a crearse una bola de color verde, cada vez se hace mas y mas grande, sale disparada la energía dándole a la pared que tenía enfrente de ella, destroza la pared, así como también está dejando un canal por donde pasa la energía, hasta llegar a un lugar más alto, explotando como si fuese una bomba atómica, Kim deja de levitar cayendo al piso de golpe desmayada.

Al poderse mover, inmediatamente Ginny y Luna fueron a revisar si la niña estaba bien, aun sostenía la foto con fuerza en una de sus manitas, ellas junto con los otros dos seguían asustados, Ron y Draco miraron hacia afuera, solo se podía ver el semejante canal por donde había pasado la energía y más a lo lejos se veía aun la explosión atómica, no sabían si estar asustados, emocionados o sorprendidos, ver ese semejante poder en una niña de solo 5 años era demasiado, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

Definitivamente tenemos que entrenarla, de esa manera podríamos ganar la guerra por definitiva, solo espero que nos dé el suficiente tiempo que necesitamos – decía Draco.

¿Estás demente o que te pasa? Ella es solo una niña, no la entrenaremos, es demasiada responsabilidad para ella, además la guerra es terrorífica, no le llenes la cabeza de ideas – Decía Ginny enojada por el hecho de meter a una niña en el campo de batalla.

Ginny, ven y mira hacia afuera, ¿Qué ves?, poder, nada menos que poder, ante ella, nosotros solo somos unos insectos, trata de comprender que es la única manera de ganar, además yo la entrenare en hechizos de ataque, Ron de defensa, Tu de curación, Luna en Animagia y Cho en pelea en artes marciales – decía Draco dándole las razones a Ginny para que al menos entendiera un poco.

¿Cho Chang?, hace años que está desaparecida, ¿crees que aun viva?, eso no lo sabes, por lo tanto aunque se ve excelente el plan, no la tenemos a ella – le decía Ginny con algo de coraje.

Sé donde está, no lo eh dicho, porque para nosotros es un suicidio letal, para ella será un pan comido si la entrenamos para pelear, aun no sabrá artes marciales, pero si magia y agilidad, suficiente para poder rescatar a Cho y de esa manera ser entrenada al último, créeme es un plan brillante, te darás cuenta después con el tiempo de que hablo y si no funciona, no le entrenaremos mas, es una promesa – le dice Draco levantando la mano como juramento.

Está bien, Draco, tu ganas, pero, pobre de ti que sepa que la tienes traumada, porque créeme, soy peor que el mismo Voldemort cuando me enojo y desearas morir cuando empiece a torturarte – le decía Ginny mirándolo a los ojos con determinación y la varita en la garganta del rubio.

Pasaron 2 días después de ese suceso, al despertar Kim de su desmayo tenía muchas preguntas, una de ellas era, el por qué estaba en cama y por qué no sabía lo que había pasado después de ver la foto de sus padres, Draco le dijo que no se preocupara que después le contaría, pues no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que antes.

Kim, te entrenaremos para pelear, sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero tus padres fueron unos grandes magos, por lo tanto tienes un gran poder mágico por eso te haremos más fuerte que ellos, así podrás ayudar a las personas que sufren en este mundo, entonces que dices ¿quieres pelear? – le pregunto Draco, la niña se quedo callada, el viendo eso prefirió salirse diciéndole que tiene tiempo para que lo piense.

¿Pelear? Una niña como yo pelear en una guerra, soy pequeña, no tengo poder mágico, aunque lo digan mis tíos, no lo sé, varias veces me han dicho que me parezco a mama, pues tengo su razonamiento y madures que tenia ella de niña, aun a mis 5 casi 6 años de edad, me cuesta entender el por qué pelear siempre, el enemigo siempre hace estragos, asesina familias, pocos magos han quedado por la culpa de ese ser, mi tío no lo sabe, pero yo recuerdo todo lo que paso cuando vi la foto de mis padres, eso nada mas fue magia accidental, aunque, deseo pelear por lo que quiero así como también ganar de una vez por todas para tener una paz en este mundo, peleare, si…peleare por un sueño, el cual es…vivir en paz – con ese pensamiento y esa determinación, se levanto de la cama en donde se encontraba, sale del cuarto, baja por las escaleras viendo los cuadros de la familia, entra a la sala y ve a sus tíos reunidos, oportunidad para decirles…

Está bien, quiero ser entrenada – decía Kim desde el marco de la sala, nadie reacciono al instante, todos veían en sus ojos una determinación que era la misma que el de Harry Potter cuando quería lograr algo a como de lugar

El primer entrenamiento fue con Ron, movimiento y agilidad, pero para eso primero tenía que entrenar su cuerpo, Ron no fue buen jugador nada más porque si, tenía que entrenar su cuerpo para convertirse en alguien que no dejaba pasar casi ningún objeto al aro en el Quiditch, para Kim era muy difícil entrenar desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, su cuerpo quedaba adolorido después de cada ejercicio que hacía, estaba al límite, pero se esforzaba mucho porque quería lograr su objetivo, así con cada ejercicio poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo, Ron siempre le lanzaba balones a Kim para que los esquivara de esa manera entrenar sus reflejos, pero solamente era de la parte donde veía, faltaba mucho mas, pero el de eso no se encargaría, Kim con el tiempo se fue volviendo mucho mas ágil que Ron, como dice el dicho "el aprendiz supera al maestro" era imposible golpearla con un balón ni con Ron, Luna, Draco y Ginny lanzándole, su cuerpo se había formado muy bien, no tenia exageración con respecto a músculos, solo se podría ver un cuerpo bien formado por el ejercicio diario, 2 años pasaron y se volvió alguien invencible, ligera, rápida, sigilosa y fuerte, hasta que al fin llego el examen final del entrenamiento.

Muy bien Kim, me has demostrado que no eres ya una niña solamente, si no toda una niña bien entrenada, con el paso del tiempo me eh dado cuenta que te extralimitabas, a pesar de que todo tu cuerpo te dolía seguías asiendo los ejercicios que te pedía, estoy orgulloso de ti, se nota que eres hija de Harry Potter, esa misma determinación la tenia tu padre, ahora ha llegado el momento que esperabas, la prueba final, de esa manera veremos el resultado de tu entrenamiento, ¿estás preparada? – le pregunto Ron.

Si tío estoy preparada, necesito que me hagas esta prueba lo más difícil que se pueda, de esa manera comprobar que tan buena soy, te lo pido por que se que los mortifagos no me tendrán piedad en cuanto me vean, espero una buena prueba tío, no me tengas piedad – le pedía Kim mirando a los ojos a su Tío, el cual con el miedo ya reflejado del hecho de no tenerle piedad a su sobrina, llamo a los demás.

Está bien, Kim, vayamos afuera todos de esa manera tendrás espacio para movilizarte, aquí está encerrado – le dijo Ron, pues ellos siempre entrenaban en un cuarto acondicionado con muchos aparatos de ejercicio y un cuadrilátero que utilizaba Ron para que Kim evadiera los balones, al salir del cuarto, pasaron por la cocina y abrieron la puerta hacia afuera, donde se encontraba un campo libre, simplemente tan grande como un campo de football, excelente para la prueba que se llevaría a cabo, al llegar al centro de todo Ron hablo.

Kim no saldrás de este círculo, si no perderás, si ganas, tendrás una semana de vacaciones antes de ir con Luna para tu siguiente entrenamiento – mientras decía eso Ron estaba dibujando un círculo alrededor de Kim.

Entendido, estoy lista – decía Kim con una mirada fija a la nada.

Preparados, Fogus – dijeron todos, de repente una niebla se creo, Kim al buscarlos no encontró a nadie cerca, todo era en silencio ni siquiera el aire se escuchaba, todo era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser un lugar seguro, definitivamente si sería algo difícil para Kim ver por dónde vienen los ataques, pero sabía que no tenía que temer, que su entrenamiento daría frutos y uno de ellos es ser más rápida que sus tíos.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse para saber que había alrededor de ella, tan fuerte es su concentración que escuchaba su propia respiración y los corazones de sus tíos, no era la primera vez que así eso, a escondidas de su tío siempre antes de dormir, meditaba, calmaba su respiración y olvidaba el dolor de su cuerpo para dormir tranquilamente en su cama, eso le ayudo bastante a escucharlo todo a su alrededor, de repente abre los ojos y vemos pasar una bola de luz casi rosándole la espalda, hubiera dado en su objetivo si no fuera porque Kim lo esquivo sin salir del circulo, instantáneamente después de esa bola de luz, le seguía otras de diferentes lados, aleatoriamente, se agachaba, incurvaba su cuerpo, se inclinaba a la izquierda y derecha, ningún hechizo le tocaba, todos ellos fracasaban, así como empezó, es como termina, simplemente no salía ya nada, Kim seguía concentrada, una de las cosas que aprendió es no confiarse en algo así, entonces se agacho y cuatro hechizos pasaron arriba de ella sin que sufriera ningún daño, al disiparse la niebla, veía a Ron con las manos en las rodillas respirando rápidamente y sudando, sus tías acostadas en el pasto igual con la respiración rápida, Draco estaba sudando y sentado en la hierba.

Kim… -decía Ron con voz entrecortada por falta de aire – definitivamente…eres…más rápida que yo, demasiado ágil, no podíamos evadir los hechizos que no te daban a ti, teníamos que utilizar el Protego todo el tiempo, nos has dejado cansados, exhaustos, te lanzábamos pero ninguno daba en el blanco, todos los evadías, te has vuelto una niña muy fuerte Kim felicidades – decía Ron aun con voz cansada, sin que se diera cuenta Kim lo abraso con las manos en su cuello, la oía llorar, pero por que lloraba si había ganado?.

Gracias tío, es lo que quería lograr, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin tu entrenamiento, gracias a todos también porque sin ustedes no hubiera sido difícil – al separarse de su tío, Ron podía ver claramente que lloraba, pero de felicidad pues su cara mostraba una sonrisa, después de eso todos estaban en la cocina comiendo una buena cena hecha por Luna, Kim aprovecho para decirle a su tío Draco sobre el entrenamiento, el dijo que la entrenaría después del descanso que se merece Kim y ella quedo totalmente de acuerdo en eso.

En un amanecer a principios de otoño, los arboles danzaban al compas del viento, con los primeros rayos del sol, se podía divisar una casa de dos pisos, color blanca, con adornos rústicos, así como también ventanas medianas, pero si nos enfocamos en una en especial en el segundo piso, podemos ver que las cortinas están abiertas a comparación de las demás, vemos una niña mirando hacia afuera en una posición que se notaba que su cabeza recargada en sus brazos.

Vaya…yo que pensé que me iba a despertar tarde por ser mi descanso, que decepción – decía la niña con un suspiro de resignación – eso de despertarme siempre a las 5 de la mañana por dos años, es difícil no hacerlo de un día para otro, lo bueno de todo esto es que veo el amanecer que tanto me gusta, al menos por unos segundos el mundo se ve en calma, sin guerra, sin muertes, por unos segundos me siento feliz – hecha un ultimo vistazo al amanecer y se mueve hacia la cama y se acuesta viendo al techo con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza, vemos su cuerpo y no es cuerpo de una niña 7 años normal, su cuerpo es delgado y ejercitado que la hace ver más alta aun acostada.

Será mejor que salga de aquí, mis vacaciones no serian vacaciones si no me divierto jajá – dijo Kim e inmediatamente se levanto, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, después fue a ponerse ropa, lo cual consiste en un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino, una blusa blanca, una sudadera de color rosita y unos tenis color negro, usualmente los usaba para correr pues eran cómodos.

Al salir de su cuarto, baja las escaleras en la que vemos cuadros en la pared de diferentes personas en ella, una en particular era un hombre de pelo negro azabache, una mujer de pelo castaño con un bebe en brazos, al verlo, dijo buenos días, siguió bajando al terminar las escaleras una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

¿Vas a alguna parte Kim?- le pregunta la voz en la oscuridad, pues abajo estaban cerradas las cortinas así la luz no entraba, Kim inmediatamente responde.

Voy a salir, eso de estar encerrada no me gusta – responde con una voz seria Kim parada en la puerta con la mano en la perilla.

Afuera no es seguro si no vas con alguien de la orden…- le dice con autoridad pero no alcanza a terminar por que Kim lo interrumpe diciendo.

Ahora entiendo a mi padre cuando decía que le fastidiaba pedir permiso a la Orden para solo salir a pasear – le respondió ella con molestia.

Si pero por salir sin permiso de Hogwarts mataron a su padrino, por esa rebeldía pasaron muchas desgracias y…- le dice la voz pero no alcanzo a terminar por que nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Calla eres el menos indicado de decirme eso, además lo eh leído del diario de mi padre, hay me explica como eras eh Tío Draco, a lo mejor los otros lo han olvidado, pero aun no se me olvida lo que le hacías a mi padre en la escuela, soy tu sobrina porque te tengo admiración y respeto porque me has cuidado junto con mis demás tíos, la razón por la que no te ataco es esa, aun así algunas cosas no se que eran pues están borradas, quizás algún día lo descubra, afortunadamente me han entrenado bien para cuidarme yo sola y eso esta mas comprobado desde ayer – sin siquiera verlo abre la puerta y sale de casa.

Fin del Flashback

Vaya, a veis leído mi diario Kim y bueno tienes razón esa actitud me molestaba, por lo que veo Draco tenía la misma actitud sobre protectora, si a veces me sigo culpando por la muerte de Sirius, pero me tengo que dejarlo ir – decía un Harry impresionado y triste.

Harry tu sabes que era por tu bien, no puedes negarlo que a veces tenían razón, como por ejemplo con Sirius – le decía Hermione tratando de consolarlo.

Quizás tengas razón, pero desde que perdí a Sirius perdí la poca confianza hacia la Orden – respondió Harry aun con tristeza.

Bueno aun no eh acabado con la historia, ahora sabrán la razón de mi poder, ¿papa mi abuelito era un ciervo verdad? – pregunta Kim con curiosidad.

Si Kim como animago esa era su forma ¿Por qué? – pregunta Harry con la misma curiosidad.

Ahora lo sabrás papa – decía Kim antes de seguir con su historia.


	4. Poder

Después de mi percance con el tío Draco me dispuse a irme a caminar, al salir del territorio de la casa, afuera se podía respirar el aire fresco y en mi cara podía sentir la suave brisa matinal, co ese pensamiento me adentre al bosque.

Vaya que oscuro esta aquí – dijo Kim antes de entrar al bosque, pues a pesar que había bastante sol, este no era suficiente aun para entra al denso bosque y ofrecer luz en su interior para que cualquiera que entrara no se perdiera, pero ahora ella sentía que si entraba se perdería, de repente ve un cuervo salir del bosque, lo cual es extraño pues nunca lo había visto por los alrededores, a pesar de que no había animales cerca de casa, el ciervo veía a Kim directamente a los ojos, tanto que sintió que por un momento pensó que la estuviera estudiando para saber si era de confianza o no, ¿ pero qué cosas está pensado?, ¿ como un ciervo la estaría evaluando?, solo para estar segura, Kim se acerco al ciervo pero el al ver que ella se acercaba se puso en posición de envestida.

Tranquilo, no te are daño – dijo Kim acercándose al ciervo un poco más, pero el aun la miraba con sus ojos fijos en ella.

¿tienes hambre?, ten es un dulce, toma come – dijo Kim acercándole el dulce con la mano, el ciervo lentamente salió donde le daba la sombra, ahora si Kim tuvo miedo pues el ciervo medía un metro y medio de alto junto con sus cuernos que median más de 40 cm de largo.

Aun siguió acercándose a la mano de Kim al llegar ahí el ciervo empezó a oler el dulce para después comerlo, Kim movió su mano y empezó acariciarle la cabeza, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que el ciervo se puede comer entera a la niña.

Veo que ya me tienes confianza eso es bueno pues yo soy de los buenos y no te are daño – le dijo Kim y el ciervo le lamio un poco la cara en respuesta, la pequeña se rio por el gesto. El animal se alejo de la niña con una de sus patas golpeaba la tierra para llamar su atención.

¿Quieres que te siga? – le pregunto. Y como si le entendiera el ciervo dio su afirmación moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Entonces Kim empezó a seguirlo sin miedo alguno, mientras más caminaba hacia adentro del bosque menos luz había, así la oscuridad seguía creciendo tanto que Kim tuvo que agarrarse del pelaje del ciervo para no tropezar, al parecer el ciervo conocía muy bien por donde iba, Kim llego al punto de no poder ver su propia mano, frente a ella se podía ver un brillo lejano del cual poco a poco se veía más grande, al llegar a la fuente de luz pudo ver que un solo rayo del sol atravesaba las ramas de los árboles y este apuntaba a una piedra de la cual tenía un rubí en forma de llama de fuego con la curiosidad de una Potter, Kim se acerca a la joya rojo escarlata al momento de tocarla hace una ráfaga de viento y sale una luz cegadora que tuvo que cerras los ojos.

Al abrirlos Kim se encuentra enfrente de un hombre mayor de pelo negro hasta los hombros, alto, barba de candado, con una vestimenta que era una capa roja con bordes dorados, camisa blanca y pantalón blanco.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kim con voz tranquila pues ese hombre no le daba desconfianza alguna, se notaba que era buena persona.

En su momento lo sabrás pequeña, lo más importante ahora es el ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Dijo con una sonrisa, pues aun no podía ver las facciones del hombre.

Está bien, dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí y que es este lugar? – pregunto Kim.

Aquí no es ningún lugar, es donde tú y yo solamente existimos que sirve para entrenarte – dijo con una voz seria.

Espera un momento ¿entrenar? A que te refieres, ya recibo entrenamiento con mi familia, ¿por qué has de entrenarme tú? – pregunta Kim con molestia y curiosidad.

La respuesta es que estas aquí para recibir mi poder del fuego, te ara más fuerte, más rápida y tendrás una velocidad de cálculo de 200% de tu capacidad al punto en que puedes predecir que puede pasar segundos antes de que suceda y si hay tiempo te enseñare algunas cosas extras – diciendo esto el hombre hiso una reverencia.

¿Pero qué…..? – no pudo terminar por que otra vez la luz cegadora hiso que cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos veía ramas por don quiera hasta que apareció una cabeza del ciervo.

Kimberley, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto una voz irreconocible para ella y volteo a todos lados buscando a esa persona, pero lo único que veía es al ciervo y se levantó.

Te desmayaste y no sabía qué hacer, espero que estés bien – ahora si está loca, estaba segura que el ciervo hablaba.

Kim no podía articular ninguna palabra, solamente se puso atrás de la piedra, ahora si asustaba por primera vez.

Kim… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Kim lo interrumpió.

¿Cómo es posible que hables? – pregunto asustada y aun escondida.

No te asustes tranquila, todo está bien es solo que al recibir el poder de mi amo, adquiriste la habilidad de escuchar a todos los animales, recuerda que tu cerebro está al 200% - a Kim no le quedo de otra que desmayarse, era demasiada información por un día.

Lo único que hiso el ciervo fue levantarla con sus cuernos y llevarla a casa, era el único lugar donde la pudieran atender, su amo sí que estaba loco, entregarle semejante poder a una niña era algo desquiciado, a cualquiera volviera loco, pero las cosas pasan por una razón.

Fin del Flashback

Al llevarme el ciervo a casa el cual ya no supe de él así como también nunca supe de nuevo sobre esa persona que me entrenaría, después de eso recibí un buen sermón de parte de todos al despertar el cuarto día desde el suceso, después de eso, tío Draco me puso a entrenar de castigo, pero con él, tía Luna y tía Ginny, el entrenamiento fue de lo más fácil, en solo 2 años ya era demasiada buena, nadie podía ganarme en una batalla, todo era lindo hasta que llego el día de ir por Cho, le digo así por que la quiero como una hermana, bueno aunque fuera la noche que la conocí también fue la peor de mi vida y aún lo es, por primera vez asesine a una persona, bueno si se puede decir asesinar, porque para mí fue algo sumamente horrible de vivir.

El Tío Ron había reunido a los que quedaban de la orden que eran unas 30 personas casi todos eran del Ejercito de Dumbledore, tu ejercito papa.

Vaya creo que ya es demasiado tarde, ya obscureció y tú tienes que descansar Kim, mañana nos seguirás contado sobre esa misión, porque sé que será demasiado difícil decírnosla – dijo Hermione que se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y se supone que ella había despertado como al medio día.

Si tiene razón, tienes que descansar ya mañana nos contaras sobre eso, ahora tenemos que irnos mañana tenemos clases y tendremos que saber que paso en el comedor con los demás – Dijo Harry levantándose y caminar a la puerta, Hermione también fue hacia él, llegando a la puerta dijo.

Que descanses Kim nos vemos mañana – dijo Hermione al despedirse de Kim.

Kim estaba feliz de la vida porque está al lado de sus padres de nuevo, según lo que le dijeron sus tíos sobre la muerte de sus padres era que habían creado un especie de escudo enfrente de ellos y alrededor de sus tíos para que pudieran escapar a tiempo, no habían visto sus cuerpos al regresar, pero estaban seguros de que habían muerto en la explosión, recordar ese día aunque los vea aquí, le duele demasiado, pero aún más, son las pesadillas que le dan desde que paso esa noche terrorífica para ella, ve a una chica con ojos color negro con rojo, no sabe quién es pero le da un miedo terrible, tiene la mirada de una asesina, lo sabe ella pues ella lo fue, no sabe por qué aquella noche vio todo lo que pasaba sin poder parar, también está el hecho de que le gustaba tener ese nivel de poder, esa superioridad que la ase única, soñar eso y soñar que veía un dragón negro así como también un fénix era otra cosa, pues no sabe bien el significado de eso, ojala alguien le pudiera ayudar, Dumbledore podría ser una opción, tendrá que ir cuando salga de la enfermería.

Hermione, tu qué crees que nos pasara, digo según Kim estamos muertos en su futuro y solamente quedan los de mi ejercito – pregunta Harry mientras camina al lado de Hermione.

Pues no sé qué decirte Harry, esto es demasiado confuso para mí, es demasiada información que procesar en unos días, después de lo que vi en el Gran Comedor, no me queda duda de lo que dijo el director, Kim tiene más poder del que imaginamos – dice Hermione mientras analiza las cosas que se ha enterado.

Hermione, cuando veo a Kim siento felicidad, pero tristeza a la vez, felicidad por el hecho de que tengo una hija, hermosa, inteligente, luchadora, amigable y gentil, me recuerda a ti demasiado, pero lo que me pone triste es el hecho de que tú y yo bueno, no somos nada más que amigos, me da mucha melancolía – dijo Harry viendo al techo, no se había dado cuenta que Hermione se había detenido.

Harry….que…. ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta Hermione nerviosa atrás de él, Harry se dio la vuelta y dijo.

Oh Merlín, no me digas que te dije lo que pensé en mi cabeza – decía un Harry impresionado y nervioso.

Pues si eso era lo que pensabas, pues si, lo dijiste – dice Hermione acercándose poco a poco.

Hermione lo siento, perdóname enserio, si te ofendí, perdóname, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga – decía Harry con la mirada hacia abajo.

No me ofendes Harry, déjame decirte de una vez por todas que yo también eh sentido lo mismo desde hace mucho, así como también la tristeza que me da que tengamos una hija aunque seamos mejores amigos, bueno eso lo pensé asta ahora. – dice Hermione parándose enfrente de él y levantándole el rostro.

Hermione yo…..perdóname – diciendo esto Harry la besa sin aviso alguno, Hermione se queda impresionada pero no se aleja, se queda ay, no hace nada, al contrario le corresponde, después de unos segundos, se separan, Harry todo rojo como tomate así como también Hermione.

Hermione te amo, te amo mucho desde 2do, no sé qué hacer, te veo, mi corazón se acelera, me pones nervioso, siempre pienso en ti, a veces ni duermo por eso, la verdad es algo que no eh sentido tu eres mi vida Hermione – Harry no se daba cuenta que estaba abrasándola de la cintura y que ella tenía sus brazos en su cuello.

Hermione sonrió, Harry se dio cuenta veía como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, no sabía por qué, pero ella le dijo – yo también te amo Harry desde hace mucho, eres un distraído, siempre estaba a tu lado porque te amo, porque quiero hacerte feliz, quiero eso aunque no me hubieras hecho caso, pero ahora que me dices esto, soy la chica más feliz del mundo, te amo Harry – y lo besa sin aviso, el solo disfruta el momento.

Después de eso, se encaminan agarrados de la mano hacia los dormitorios, solamente la luna en esa noche era la única testigo en presenciar la confesión de amor, a la mañana siguiente al salir del dormitorio, Hermione esperaba Harry, era la primera vez que las dos habían dormido perfectamente y que Harry despertara temprano.

Tenemos que ir a ver a Kim para ver como amaneció – dijo Harry a Hermione cuando se encontraron bajando las escaleras.

Después de eso, Hermione le dio la afirmación así para seguirlo, en el camino solo platicaban de cosas triviales, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban agarrados de la mano, aunque se hayan dicho lo que sentían no quería decir que habían dejado de sentir nerviosismo al momento de verse o tocarse por accidente, el caso es que hasta llegar a las puertas de la enfermería y tocar para que saliera la enfermera, que si no fuera por ella todavía seguirían agarrados de la mano, la enfermera solo sonrió a tal hecho, ella lo presentía pero nunca dijo nada, se lo guardo para ella misma, les dijo a los dos que Kim ya había despertado y que en estos momentos se estaba cambiando para poder ir al comedor y dieran el anuncio de la nueva estudiante, les había dicho que no se preocuparan que ella usara su camuflaje, en esos momentos Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y la enfermera Pompfrey lo sabían.

Hola Kim ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Harry al ver a Kim salir de atrás de una cortina.

Bien gracias papa por preguntar, afortunadamente me sirvió mucho el descanso, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre – dijo Kim con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hermione la cual estaba sonrojada como un tomate, Harry al ver eso solo sonrió, ella lo único que hiso fue corresponder el abrazo.

Kim tenia a sus padres uno en cada lado, ella los agarraba de la mano, en esos momentos era la niña más feliz del mundo, quien iba decir que después de lo que había pasado aun tenia fuerzas para sonreír, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba que ella estaba junto a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.


	5. Muerte

Al llegar al comedor, Kim fue con la profesora Mcgonagall la cual había salido antes de que entrara, Harry y Hermione se fueron directo hacia adentro para esperar el gran anuncio, Mcgonagall le explico a Kim que su apellido cambiaria para no levantar sospechas que tendría el apellido de Black, sin ninguna relación la familia.

Hola, buenos días a todos, quiero utilizar este momento para darles un anuncio, se ha inscrito una nueva estudiante a nuestra escuela, así como también les recuerdo, como siempre lo hago, que la entrada al bosque prohibido no está permitida a ningún estudiante, cualquiera que se le sorprenda entrando, será castigado y se le quitara puntos a su casa, ahora si adelante – termino diciendo el director de la escuela, en ese momento se abrió las puertas del comedor para dejar entrar a Kim totalmente cambiada, como la habían conocido al principio Harry, Hermione y Ron, al pasar ella todos estaban susurrando cosas, pues ella fue la misma que los había salvado de los lobos que habían entrado al castillo, lo cual por culpa de ese suceso suspendieron las clases, al llegar al banquito donde está el sombrero seleccionador, se sentó y se lo pusieron.

Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro miembro más en la familia, pero lo que me impresiona es saber quien en realidad son tus padres – dijo el sombrero al estar en la cabeza de Kim.

_Sé que a ti nada se te puede ocultar, por favor te pido que no me delates, ¿está claro? – _Dijo Kim en su cabeza, para que el sombrero supiera.

Está bien, pero también me eh dado cuenta que se esperan grandes cosas de tu parte, aunque, debes de saber controlar ese poder que tienes ahorita, porque si no sabes cómo controlarlo, puede cambiar el destino de la peor manera que te imaginas, poniendo a un lado todo eso, eres valiente y decidida, estarás en la casa de Gryffindor.

Todos aplaudieron a la llegada de la nueva alumna a la casa de los leones, así como también se pararon para aplaudir aun mas por tener a una estudiante tan poderosa, en cambio en las otras casas no estaban contentos principalmente en una en particular, Slytherin, ellos estaban súper enojados y fastidiados de que siempre la casa de los leones tenía ese tipo de compañeros, no por nada era su principal rival.

Kim por lo tanto se sentó en medio de Harry y Hermione, Ron solo se les quedo mirando, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que hay algo entre ellos 3 de similitud, aunque ve un poco de celos en Hermione cuando ve que su propia hija esta acurrucada con Harry y qué decir de su hermana Ginny que parece un dragón molesto, pues eso de que la nueva se acurruque con Harry no es bueno para sus ojos, Hermione arrebata a Kim de Harry para que ella mejor se acurruque con ella, los ojos de Harry son de confusión y Hermione le evade la mirada.

Deberías de empezar a comer antes de que empiecen las clases Kim – le hablo Hermione.

Mione no la presiones, apenas acaba de entrar y ya la estás dando órdenes – dijo Harry en defensa de Kim.

_Ok, está bien, pero antes de eso quiero saber ¿cómo debo de llamarlos?, no creo que sea adecuado de que les diga papa y mama enfrente a todos los compañeros _– hablo con la mente asía sus padres.

Tiene razón, Hermione ¿Cómo nos puede decir ella? – le dijo Harry.

Pues por nuestros nombres creo que sería lo correcto, así no levantaríamos mas sospechas de las que ya levantamos con tanto cariño por parte de Kim hacia nosotros – hablo Hermione.

Y si, Harry no se había dado cuenta pero casi toda la mesa solo se les quedaba mirando, bueno es que Kim es una chica hermosa, ese pelo negro lacio con puntas castañas casi doradas la hacían ver diferente y hermosa, entonces los estudiantes masculinos estaban más que molestos y el grupo femenino se veía igual pero por que era a su Harry a quien abrasaba especialmente una pelirroja que expulsaba lumbre por la boca que al verla Harry pensó que era mejor morir en manos de Voldemort, bueno es que ella no sabe aun lo de su confesión con Hermione, será mejor que se lo diga cuanto antes.

Por cierto Kim, ¿Cómo es posible que te comuniques con la mente? – le pregunta Harry al darse cuenta que ella no hablo directamente.

_Eso se los explicare cuando les cuente la historia de la búsqueda de Cho_ – respondió Kim con la mente de nuevo.

Está bien, por el momento tenemos que ir a clases – dijo Hermione al momento de terminar de comer.

Todo el día transcurrió normal, aunque en la clase de Posiciones el profesor Snape no podía poner en vergüenza a la nueva integrante de los leones, por más preguntas difíciles que hacia nivel de Auror ella las respondía con facilidad, en la práctica, sus pociones le quedaban perfectos, Snape se sentía frustrado, pero le dio una chispa de curiosidad de saber de dónde tenía tanto conocimiento, en varias clases sucedía lo mismo, Kim tenía otro nivel de conocimiento, Dumbledore estuvo al tanto, pues los maestros le explicaron lo maravilloso que era tener una estudiante así, tanto fue que en el primer día se convirtió con la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, claro dejando a Hermione en segundo lugar, todo era divertido hasta que llego la hora de que Kim contara la historia.

Ya que era viernes, a Hermione se le ocurrió que mejor fueran a la Sala de Menesteres para poder tener privacidad, al llegar pensaron en un lugar cómodo para poder quedarse, al entrar se encontraron con una sala como la de Gryffindor, la diferencia era que había 4 sacos para dormir, entonces Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en el sillón mas grande, Kim se sentó en el sillón individual.

Bueno la historia que les contare es difícil y aterradora, no hablen mientras cuento la historia, solo escúchenme, después abra tiempo para preguntarme más cosas – dijo Kim en tono serio.

Como antes le decía a mi papa, el Tío Ron había reunido los últimos magos que nos quedaban…- decía Kim

_Flashback_

Ok, como antes les había comentado tenemos que ir a por Cho, es la única manera de que Kim pueda seguir entrenando, nadie de aquí sabe artes marciales, ya envié un aviso a los magos que quedamos desde la guerra – decía Ron sentado en la silla de en medio de la mesa.

Ron ¿Estás seguro que magos estudiantes salgamos a una operación rescate? – preguntaba Ginny.

Creo que está más que claro que después de la guerra no somos estudiantes, tuvimos que aprender atacar, defendernos y hasta a veces matar aunque uno no quiera – respondió Draco.

En eso tiene razón, aunque aquí entre nosotros ay una persona que aun no ha tenido ese tipo de encuentro, solo esperemos que no lo tenga y que todo salga bien – decía Luna al voltear a ver a Kim que se había quedado callada.

Respondiendo tu pregunta Ginny, si estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, así como también se los sucesos que hemos pasado aun tan chicos, pero tarde que temprano tenemos que dar ataque, desafortunadamente tengo contemplado que seamos 200 magos y a donde vamos, según nuestra información, el lugar es una casa de seguridad custodiada por 100 mortifagos, 50 dementores y un Troll, la verdad suena difícil, pero podremos lograrlo con una buena estrategia – decía Ron seguro de sí mismo.

Sera difícil mas no imposible, tenemos que atacar mientras duermen, es la única manera de hacer el ataque sorpresa para que no alerten a los refuerzos, seré muy pequeña pero tengo conocimiento de estrategia gracias al Tío Ron que me ha enseñado jugar ajedrez, aun así tendré que ir yo para poder ayudarles en algo – decía Kim que se había quedada escuchando nada más.

Eso ni hablar tu no iras a la operación, no lo permitiré – dijo Ron enojado levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos.

Yo iré y nadie me va a detener en mi decisión, yo también quiero ayudar, la verdad eh entrenado mucho, tú te has dado cuenta Tío y los demás también, no perderé – decía Kim viendo a su tío con molestia.

Ya dije que no iras y punto, yo soy el líder de esta operación decidiré quien va y quien no, y tu no iras Kim – dijo Ron tajante a su decisión.

Los demás se habían quedado callados no porque no sabían que decir si no porque estaban de acuerdo con Ron en que no debe de ir.

Pues yo iré quieras o no – decía saliendo de la cocina, su tío le hablaba pero no lo escucho, Kim al salir de su casa camino hacia un árbol que se encontraba un poco lejos, pero no le importo caminar y se recargo en el árbol viendo las estrellas, pensando en lo que tendrá que hacer, sabe que alguien la está viendo pero no hace nada esperando que la ataquen para defenderse.

Sal de donde estas, hace mucho que no te veía – decía Kim con los ojos cerrados.

Vaya, as mejorado, pudiste sentir mi presencia – decía un ciervo que se estaba acercando a donde estaba la chica.

No solo tu presencia, también tu nivel de poder, lo que me dio tu amo me ha hecho más sensible a ese tipo de detecciones – respondió Kim

Si, es una parte de todo el poder, algún día liberaras ese poder, por cierto desde que nos vimos no te eh dicho mi nombre, es Alex – dice el ciervo haciendo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto Alex, sabes ahora que tengo con quien hablar, definitivamente no entiendo a los adultos, me entrenan para ser más fuerte y cuando tengo la oportunidad de demostrar que puedo ir a una misión, me la niegan, aun sabiendo lo fuerte que soy – dijo con reproche

Yo no creo que lo hagan por qué no sepan que eres fuerte – dijo Alex sentándose a un lado de Kim – más bien es porque te quieren proteger de cosas a las que aun no estás preparada, sabes yo hace mucho era como tú, quería demostrar a mi manada que era fuerte suficiente para poder ser el líder, pero al momento de que me dieron la oportunidad tuve que hacer cosas de las cuales no estaba nada contento, mi rival era mi hermano, mi padre era el jefe para ese tiempo, nosotros aun éramos pequeños pero nos admirábamos de el por ser muy fuerte, porque lo desafiaban mucho, el siempre salía ganando, mi hermano y yo empezamos a pelear jugando, todo era diversión y felicidad, hasta que llego un día donde todo se convirtió en oscuridad, estábamos bien tranquilos disfrutando de una rica agua, no nos habíamos percatado de que había leones cerca, nosotros ya éramos más jóvenes y fuertes, mi padre al sentir la presencia de tigres alrededor, mi padre dio la señal de correr, quedándose atrás el, aparecieron 2 tigres, mi hermano y yo fuimos ayudar, porque mi padre al tratar de detenerlos quedo a su merced, mi hermano se encargo de entretener al otro, yo fui a salvar a mi padre, al llegar el tigre se fijo en mí, yo retrocedí y empecé a correr como podía para ser perseguido por el tigre, termine cansado y al merced de él, pensé que mi vida terminaría en ese momento solo cerré los ojos y ya no sentí nada, era porque mi padre le clavo uno de sus cuernos en el cuello, vi como el otro tigre ataco a mi padre agarrándolo con sus dientes en el cuello, yo vi que lo atacaba por segundos no sabía qué hacer, al atacar yo al tigre matándolo al instante por unos de mis cuernos en su ojo, vi como mi padre se desangraba de su cuello y me dijo "mátame" yo le dije que no lo aria, que se podía salvar, "mátame por favor hijo si aun me amas, hazlo, no quiero sufrir así, te perdono" me dijo de nuevo pero esas palabras aun no se me olvidan, entonces después tuve que hacerlo, terminar con su dolor, a mi me designaron como el nuevo líder de la manada, el punto en esta historia que te cuento, es que podremos ser fuertes, pero nunca estaremos preparados para ver la muerte y estar cerca de la muerte – termino diciendo Alex.

Lo siento Alex, no quería que recordaras algo de tu pasado, ahora entiendo, pero aun así quiero ayudar, no quiero quedarme sola aquí en la casa, sé que no estoy preparada, aun así quiero ir, no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que si van solos, algo pasara – decía Kim mientras abrasaba sus piernas.

Si esa es tu decisión está bien, pero primero hay que prepararte – dijo Alex, enseguida hubo una luz segadora y Kim apareció en un lugar blanco, de la nada aparece la misma persona que le había entregado los poderes.

Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, ahora empezara el entrenamiento, que será control de fuego ¿entendido? – decía aquel hombre.

Kim no dijo ninguna palabra pues ella lo que quería es hacerse más fuerte, para poder ayudar en la misión, así consecutivamente, ella entrenaba diario, también conocía más a Alex, al principio se le dificultaba crear fuego por que tenía que recurrir a que debería sentir amor, para ella era difícil pues desde la última vez que estuvo en la reunión Kim se la llevaba peleando con todos por que aun no cedían el hecho de que ella no se debería de presentar, tenía un cierto rencor hacia sus tíos por impedirle eso, pero aun así pudo, pues se acordó de sus padres, aunque sea en fotos supo que ellos estarían con ella y que ella los ama, de esa manera pudo controlarlo, hacerse mas ágil y fuerte, no había problemas en atacar con flamas o crear una, el hombre le dijo que después entrenarían otros elementos, le dio unas vacaciones, Kim aprovecho para conocer mucho mas a Alex el era su único confidente y ella también era confidente de Alex, hicieron una relación de los mejores amigos, el único amigo que tiene en ese momento, lloraba, reía con Alex, todo iba bien hasta que llego el día para poder la fecha para el ataque.

Alex, hoy finalmente es el día en que espero que me dejen ir, ¿tú crees que sería bueno demostrarles que tan decidida estoy? – Kim le pregunto a Alex, pues estaban sentados en el pasto viendo el amanecer.

No estoy tan seguro que debas de demostrarles algo, es bueno que controlaras el fuego, pero ir a una pelea es demasiado peligroso, tú no sabes que es la guerra hasta que pierdes tu propia alma, yo soy el claro ejemplo de eso, antes era humano, mi maestro me rescato, pero nada fue feliz por que tenía que ser un animal, ya no sería humano, acepte por que hice muchas cosas en la Guerra de las cuales no me siento orgulloso, soy mala persona Kim bueno…animal, por eso hasta que sea lo suficiente bueno podre descansar en paz – Decía Alex mirando hacia el cielo.

Yo digo que no eres mala persona, me has ayudado últimamente, eres mi mejor amigo que eh conocido, desde que supe que tenia poderes, desde que me entrenan no eh tenido ningún amigo más que a mis tíos, los cuales solo se la viven entrenando, hasta que te conocí, volví a tener fuerzas para seguir adelante, porque sabes, tenía pensado renunciar, al saber que podía hacer un cambio seguí con el entrenamiento – Dijo Kim mirando fijamente a Alex y viceversa, no dijeron nada solo se quedaron en el pasado, el presente y un futuro ahora del cual creían posible, al fin la hora de la reunión ha llegado, Kim estaba en todas las reuniones pero le decían que solo era espectadora, pero esta noche tenía que hablar, decirles que es lo suficiente capaz de hacer lo que se propone, veía a su alrededor a los demás miembros los cuales estaban cubiertos de la cara, los únicos que tenían al descubierto su cara eran sus tíos, estaban hablando de atacar de frente sin piedad, porque una estrategia necesitaba más hombres y es lo que les faltaba, cuando todos pensaron que terminaría la reunión, el poder de Kim cerró las puertas de la sala, todos miraban asustados y no sabían porque había pasado eso, por mas hechizos que lanzaban ninguno funcionaba, Kim estaba tranquila y recargada en la pared.

No los dejare salir hasta que me dejen hablar, es suficiente que me dejen afuera de la misión en si, por que ustedes piensan que no soy totalmente capaz de defenderme, reto al más experimentado de aquí a un duelo y si gano me dejaran ir con ustedes – Decía con determinación.

Kim ya te había dicho que no irías, no se hable más del asunto y abre las puertas de inmediato – Decía Ron con la mirada enojada y con voz de orden.

Está bien, no quieren hacerlo los obligare – Inmediatamente rompe la pared de atrás y lanza hechizos inmovilizadores por sus manos, unos se protegieron pero otros no tuvieron la suerte.

En ese momento empezaron atacar todos incluidos sus tíos, atacaban sin piedad Kim los evadía, al mismo tiempo atacaba, su velocidad era sobre humana, las reacciones que tenia al atacar o desviar un hechizo sin siquiera ver a donde se dirigía, su mente controlaba la magia, hacia movimientos para evadir los ataques, saltaba, se agachaba, hasta saltaba dando vueltas en el aire y pasando los hechizos por abajo o por arriba, nadie podía darle, ella corría y aun así los evadía cada uno, Kim solo sonría cuando trataban de hacerlo, entonces es cuando finalmente se paró en seco, todos lanzaron hechizos destructivos, haciendo una nube de polvo, sus tíos se asustaron de que algo había pasado por que se excedieron de magia, todos se empezaban acercar lentamente a la nube de polvo con la varita en mano, era inusual la nube, no se había quitado y eso era raro, de repente solo empezaron a ver destellos de luces en la nube, los que entraban eran lanzados fuera de ay, unos corrían asustados de que no sabían porque pasaba eso, al estar afuera de la nube los que sobrevivieron, solo estaban asustados, ni que decir de los tíos de Kim no se movían del lugar, de repente la nube desapareció dejando ver a Kim en medio de los caídos con una sonrisa aterradora, nadie podía moverse porque no se dieron cuenta de que estaban inmóviles por magia ni podían hablar.

Les dije que podía defenderme sola, espero que esto sea ejemplo suficiente para que vaya yo al rescate de Cho Chang y si aun así no me aceptan iré por mi cuenta se los aseguro – Dijo Kim gritando desde donde estaba, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

De acuerdo iras con nosotros, se que a nadie le gustara, pero es la mejor forma de saber si es capaz de hacer las misiones ella sola, ay que aceptarlo a todos los lideres de equipo nos acaba de derrotar una niña, no se ustedes pero ella será una gran ventaja para el rescate – Decía Draco mirando a sus amigos, los cuales no dijeron nada, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo, pero Ron solo negó la cabeza, pero por mayoría no le hicieron caso.

Ya recuperados todos de el duelo, Draco reunió a todos de nuevo diciéndoles que no cambiaría la estrategia de ataque, pero que Kim iría, así como también ella entraría al último en la mansión, ya llegando la hora del ataque, todos estaban afuera alrededor de un bote de basura que sería el traslador, que los llevaría directamente a la mansión donde estaba presa Cho Chang.

Al llegar todos tomaron sus posiciones alrededor de la mansión, solo estaban esperando la señal de uno de los espías para atacar todos al mismo tiempo, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna y Kim estaban al frente y el momento esperado a llegado, se ve la señal como una véngala.

Todos empiezan a atacar la mansión, solo veían rayos de todos los colores ir y venir, magos cayendo, Ron y los demás estaban acercándose a la mansión, el siguió corriendo dejando a sus amigos peleando y a Kim atrás, Ron al llegar a la puerta, la abre poniéndose enfrente de mas mortifagos, Kim se da cuenta que alguien le apunta y le lanza un hechizo a su tío, Alex que estaba a su lado sale corriendo hacia Ron.

De repente todo lo ve en cámara lenta en como Alex se acerca a Ron lentamente al igual que el rayo de color rojo, lanzado por nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix, en ese momento Kim solo veía la escena sin poder hacer nada, pues estaba tan lejos de donde pasaba el suceso, ella observaba en como Alex poco a poco levantando sus piernas delanteras para empujar a Ron, pero fue demasiado tarde el rayo Rojo le había dado a Alex atravesándole el pecho y atravesando el brazo de Ron, Kim veía como el cuerpo de los dos caía lentamente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr sin importarle el peligro, sentía que iba muy lento, deseaba que estuvieran bien a pesar de haber visto lo que vio, quería que sus ojos la engañaran, mientras corría un montón de hechizos cruzaban por su camino, a ella no le importaba los desviaba con sus propias manos, como si fueran simples palos de madera, se le atravesó un mortifago el cual no tuvo oportunidad de levantar su varita pues, Kim inmediatamente le lanzo un hechizo asiéndolo caer y así sucesivamente seguían queriéndola parar, pero solo le importaba llegar, después de pasar tantos obstáculos, se tiro a la tierra abrasando la cabeza de Ron, que aun seguía vivo, pero al momento de revisarlo Kim, se dio cuenta que el ya no tenía el brazo izquierdo, salía mucha sangre, inmediatamente puso un hechizo para detener el sangrado, viendo que Ron estaba desmayado se dispuso a ir con su amigo, el cual al llegar, movió su cabeza diciéndole que se despertara, pero no lo hacía, al fijarse bien a los ojos de Alex, estaban abiertos, pero no tenía ninguna reacción, no se movía, no respiraba, en su cuerpo tenía un gran agujero que había desintegrado su corazón, pulmones, solo salía sangre, sus órganos también estaban por fuera, estaba muerto, no sabía qué hacer, todas las imágenes desde que se conocieron empezaron a salir en su cabeza como si se tratara de una película, todos esos momentos en que el estuvo con ella, que siempre la escuchaba cuando nadie estaba para ella, quien la hacía reír cuando estaba triste, hasta el punto de ver lo que había pasado ase unos segundos, para Kim eso era una escena terrorífica, adentro de ella empezó a sentir que algo le quemaba, soltó la cabeza de Alex y se tocaba su pecho, nunca había sentido algo así, le ardía, es como si algo se hubiera encendido adentro de ella, se levanto para querer andar un poco, pero no duro mucho levantada cayó de rodillas a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo de Alex.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – Kim gritaba de dolor y con sus manos sujetaba la cabeza, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de sangre, todo aquel que estaba en la batalla se detuvo al saber que es lo que pasaba, hasta los mortifagos se detuvieron y hasta la misma Bellatrix que aun seguía así, Kim gritaba mas agarrándose su cabeza, así como también su pecho, su cuerpo se contorsionaba para atrás o para enfrente, sin levantarse, rasguñaba la tierra, Draco, Ginny y Luna, se querían acercar pero algo se los impedía, también ningún hechizo salía de sus varitas, es como si les hubieran quitado la magia, Kim seguía gritando del dolor desconocido, de repente dejo de gritar, dejo caer sus brazos, su cabeza, aun seguía hincada, no podían ver su cara pues su pelo se la tapaba, ella levanto su cara poco a poco, mostro los pequeños caminos que habían hecho las lagrimas de sangre, se levanta lentamente, pero su cuerpo parece diferente, sus movimientos parecen a las de un cuerpo sin alma, abre los ojos y lo que ven los hace estar más sorprendidos de lo que ya lo estaba, sus ojos eran negro con rojo, su retina era negra como la noche y lo demás del ojo era completamente rojo, sus ojos no expresaban algún dolor, mostraban odio puro, hasta el punto que se podría decir que eran los ojos de una psicópata, de repente desaparece de los ojos de todos menos de una, de la propia Bellatrix que está asustada por el hecho de que Kim desapareció y apareció casi al mismo tiempo enfrente de ella sin ningún aviso.

Bellatrix al ver los ojos de Kim le recordaba a su señor oscuro, pero estos ojos tenían más odio y sed de sangre que los del propio señor oscuro, sin que se diera cuenta se vio agarrada del cuello por la niña, le apretaba mucho, no podía respirar, sin previo aviso Kim le agarro del cabello de la parte de arriba, la tira a la tierra, sin soltarla empieza arrastrarla corriendo por la tierra, corría y corría, sin parar pero al llegar a donde estaba un árbol, levanta a su víctima y aun así sin soltarla, la impacta con el árbol, se podían oír los gritos de dolor de ella dentro del tronco, su cuerpo cae y se toca el rostro ofendiéndola.

MALDITA DESGRACIADA ME LAS PAGARAS, SUFRIRAS SANGRE SUCIA - al decir eso se levanta y se puede observar en su rostro que está lleno de sangre y lodo, que estaba enojada, entonces levanta su varita, pero de nueva cuenta Kim vuelve aparecer enfrente de ella sin siquiera verla, le quita la varita la parte a la mitad, la empuja al árbol y una de sus manos la vuelve agarrar del cuello poniéndola contra el árbol, Kim levanta su mano, en ella aparecen 4 dagas levitando en su mano, dagas de cristal, Kim sonríe de lado sínicamente, una daga va y se clava en el hombro izquierdo, otra en el hombro derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda y la ultima en la pierna derecha, con cada estacada, Bellatrix gritaba de dolor, hasta llorar, pero eso a Kim parecía no importarle, ni siquiera había hablado, hasta ahora.

Vaya, Vaya ¿Quién tenemos aquí?, la grandísima Mortifago Bellatrix Lestrange, mano derecha de Voldemort, también si no me equivoco la más fiel a él, que decepción de tener a basura como ayudantes, ustedes los mortifagos son unos estúpidos amargados, egoístas, obsesionados con la grandeza, son la mierda del mundo mágico, oh lo siento ofendí a la mierda, ustedes son peor que eso, al menos la mierda sirve para algo, pero ustedes solo sirven para morir, porque de aquí, escúchame bien Bellatrix – Kim levitando se acerca al oído de Bellatrix con una sonrisa sínica y le susurra – tu no saldrás viva de aquí, saldrás muerta y descuartizada por mí, créeme fue un error haber matado a alguien especial para mí, tú piensas que Voldemort es un despiadado, el es un bebe a comparación de mi, hagamos algo, dime en ¿Cuántas piezas quieres llegar a con tu líder?, anda dímelo, esperemos que Voldemort sea bueno para las rompecabezas – dice Kim alejándose y riéndose como una loca.

Kim extiende su mano hacia abajo y la tierra se empieza a levantar, como arena, poco a poco va tomando una forma en la mano de Kim, hasta formar una espada de un metro con doble filo, y en la empuñadura está completamente negro con un rubí rojo con protección para la mano, Kim la empieza a mover con una agilidad increíble, pero solo lo hace para acostumbrarse, hasta que se acerca nuevamente a Bellatrix.

Sabes, seré piadosa, si me dices en donde esta Cho Chang te dejare vivir, acéptalo es una oferta tentadora – le decía Kim con una sonrisa.

Nunca te diré donde se encuentra, le preguntas a la persona equivocada, nunca le seré infiel a mi señor – le decía Bellatrix para después escupirle sangre a Kim a la cara.

No, respuesta incorrecta – le decía Kim diciéndole que no con el dedo como si se lo dijera a una niña de 5 años, para acto después Kim empuña su espada y le corta un brazo sin aviso alguno del cual empieza a salir sangre a chorros.

AAAAAAAAAH – grita de dolor Bellatrix, desangrándose y llorando enfrente de todos los que veían la escena y por alguna razón desconocida no se movían ni hablaban.

Ah perdón te estás desangrando, no me di cuenta, déjame ayudarte – de la mano de Kim salió fuego, directamente a la herida de su víctima, quemándola para que no se desangrara – te preguntare de nuevo ¿Dónde está Cho Chang?

No…te….diré….nada….estúpida sangre sucia – le responde Bellatrix

De nuevo Bellatrix, respuesta incorrecta – inmediatamente Kim le corta el otro brazo, haciéndola gritar de nuevo de dolor, Kim aun seguía sin expresión alguna de remordimiento en sus ojos – Ash siempre se me olvida que te me desangraras si no te cierro la herida – Kim vuelve a darle con fuego donde corto, para quemarle la herida al punto de cerrarle el sangrado.

¿Dónde está Cho Chang? – le pregunta Kim mientras limpia su espada con su capa.

Eres igual que tu maldita madre sangre sucia que suplico como una bebe cuando la mate – para Kim esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ofenderla a ella es una cosa, pero ofender a su madre era otra.

Kim se acerco a ella, se puso en posición para cortar la primera pierna, pero la pensó un poco, puso el filo en la pierna de ella y la rebano como si fuera un filete, hasta cortarla completamente, Kim escuchaba los gritos de ahora suplica de su víctima, ahora suplicaba para que se detuviera, con fuego lento le quemo la herida a Bellatrix, después de unos minutos ella hablo.

Está bien…te diré…..ella está en…la mansión Malfoy – le dijo entrecortada Bellatrix, Kim al oír eso se sintió aliviada, pues en la misión no la había encontrado aquí, había pensado que la habían matado o algo por el estilo, lo bueno es que sigue viva, ahora si podía completar su entrenamiento con ella – me…dejaras…..ir…..verdad?

Y dejar que le avises a Voldemort que vamos en busca de Cho, no lo creo Bella, además, te tengo que recordar algo – encajo la espada en la tierra, saco la varita, le dio la espalda y dijo – Mate a Sirius Black – dio la actuación perfecta de Bellatrix cuando mato a Sirius en el Ministerio de magia – te preguntaras que como lo sé, es sencillo, lo sé por mi padre, en un diario que hiso el, donde relata cada una de las cosas que le paso en el tiempo estudiando en Hogwarts, te dejaría vivir, pero tú no dejaste vivir al padrino de mi padre, el cual por tu culpa, sufrió mucho, me crees estúpida o que, no te dejare vivir, además necesito que le envíen un mensaje a Voldemort.

Pero…tu dijiste… - le respondía ahora con un miedo aterrador por morir en manos de Kim.

Se lo que dije, pero tú no tuviste piedad del padrino de mi padre, ahora yo no te tendré piedad, prepárate a sufrir un infierno – al decir eso los ojos de Kim brillaron mas, ese color rojo era intenso, al punto de asustar a la misma Bellatrix.

No... detente…por favor….te lo suplico...no…NO – fue lo último que dijo Bellatrix, después fueron puros gritos de dolor, pues Kim le cortaba la otra pierna lentamente con la espada poco a poco, los que veían eso vomitaban, pero aun así no se movían, se habían olvidado de la guerra, solo el ver eso revolvía el estomago, Kim al terminar con la pierna quemo la herida igual que las demás, saco una daga mas de entre las ropas y lo encaja del lado derecho del estomago de Bellatrix y empieza abrir el vientre de su víctima como si fuera un simple animal, al abrir camino, se le salía sangre por la herida y por la boca, aun así seguía con vida, mientras la descuartizaban, al terminar con el vientre, agarro su espada de nuevo y corto su cabeza lentamente, se podía oír la respiración del cuerpo de Bellatrix por agujero de la garganta, como un simple silbido, se alejo de ella levanto su mano, empezó a incendiar el cuerpo mientras lo comprimía en una bola de carne chamuscada, ahora iba a donde estaban sus extremidades cortadas, las agarro las junto a una parte, saco un costal, lo hechizo para que no tuviera fondo y ahí las hecho.

Como antes decía, espero que Voldemort sea bueno para los rompecabezas, ahora a jugar con los demás, que simplemente los eh dejado inmóviles y sin magia alguna que invocar – de repente se convierte en una puma grande de pelaje color negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, inexplicablemente los mortifagos ya se podían mover pero no tenían magia, entonces empezaron a correr igual como lo hiso Kim, ella los estaba cazando como si fueran animales, los alcanzaba y los despedazaba sin piedad alguna, bañada en sangre se encontraba el felino, las personas que se quedaron atrás, solo oían los gritos desgarradores de los mortifagos al punto de tenerles pena, así como empezó así acabo, ya no se escuchaban gritos e instantáneamente apareció Kim frente a todos, trayendo alguien agarrado de la capa.

Escúchame bien estúpido, dile a Voldemort, que no quiero que se meta conmigo o con mi familia, porque si lo hace sufrirá mas y peor que la misma Bellatrix, quiero que lleves este saco de basura a con él, sabré si no lo has hecho y te haré lo mismo que a tus compañeros – le decía de frente Kim el solo asintió – ah por cierto, se que todavía quedan mortifagos en esta mansión, no le dirán a Voldemort, de ellos me encargo yo, no te preocupes.

Atrás de los espectadores se empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños, del bosque empiezan a salir pedazos de los mortifagos que fueron atrapados por Kim en su forma felina, cuerpos a la mitad, magullados del cuello, sin piernas, unos sin un brazo, la cabeza rota, cuerpo perforado, así sucesivamente salían los cuerpos, de diferente mutilación, todos entraban en el costal que tenía en la mano, ya que no había nada que meter, le izo nudo y se lo entrego al mortifago que dejo vivo, para dar el mensaje.

Necesito que le des el mensaje a Voldemort lo más rápido posible, pues la verdad no quiero interrupciones en la búsqueda de Cho – le dice Kim al oído al mortifago totalmente asustado y bañado en sangre, le da un beso en la frente y le dice que se vaya.

Ahora vemos como el mismo mortifago es transportado inmediatamente a la guarida de Voldemort el cual al verlo, se impresiono que entrara como si nada, lo raro que se le hacia él es ver a su mortifago bañado en sangre y con un costal a su lado.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? inútil deberías de estar en el escondite con los demás – le dice Voldemort golpeándolo.

Señor discúlpeme, nos han atacado la Orden del Fénix, estaban buscando a alguien, no sé por qué razón no puedo decírselo, pero me mandaron y dejaron con vida para entregarle un mensaje, el cual dice que no se meta en su camino si no quiere sufrir lo mismo que Bellatrix, ella va por… - no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía por que empezó a gritar desesperadamente, inmediatamente empezó a salir sangre por su cuerpo como si lo estuvieran cortando con una navaja, sale sangre a chorros hasta caer muerto enfrente de Voldemort.

Regresando al lugar donde se encontraba Kim, aun ella estaba detenida parada en ese lugar, pensando nada más en las cosas que ha hecho, el poder que tiene que no sabe de dónde sale, un poder escondido, un poder tentador que le gustaba.

Kim se acerco a los cuerpos de Alex y de Ron, el cuerpo de Ron se lo entrego a Luna levitando para que lo cuidara, mientras que ella pensaba alguna forma de darle un entierro digno a Alex por haber salvado la vida de Ron.

Tía Luna cuida a Tío Ron, espérenme en casa, todos ustedes también espérenme en casa, descuiden la antigua Kim regresara, solo espérenla, todavía tengo cosas que hacer – después de terminar de decir eso, acto seguido sin saber cómo, todos reaparecieron en el cuartel, hasta los heridos en batalla, mientras tanto en donde estaba Kim, ella le hacia una tumba con rocas blancas que estaban cerca de ahí, mientras lo hacía lloraba sangre de nuevo, al terminar de hacer la tumba, vio la mansión, de la cual, empezó a incendiarse, empezaron a escucharse gritos agonizantes desde adentro de la casa, Kim solo sonreía cínicamente, sin que se diera cuenta, mortifagos salían de la casa, envueltos en llamas, ella solo agarro su espada y los empezaba a cortar en pedazos todo aquel que saliera, sin piedad alguna, después de terminar, se alejo como unos 200 metros de la casa, levanto su mano y dijo – bombarda inmortales – de ella salió una bola blanca que impacto de lleno a la casa dejando solo cenizas y un gran cráter en donde antes se encontraba una casa.

Kim se transporto a su casa, en la parte de enfrente aun se veía gente afuera, vomitando por lo que había visto, unos asustados o traumados, ella llego lentamente a la casa, varios se dieron cuenta de eso, aparte de la gran aura de color negro que la envolvía y la espada manchada de sangre que trae en la mano, por unos segundos todos pudieron ver como unas alas negras aparecieron en la espalda de Kim, nadie sabía si era una ilusión o era real, pero después de eso, Kim se desmaya sin razón enfrente de ellos, la espada desaparece, el aura y todo lo que traía, era como si nunca hubiera pasado.


	6. El Poder Del Odio

Bueno gracias por la espera, se que algunos les gustara el capitulo a otros no, pues los que quieran leer mi historia quédense los que no son libres de tomar su decisión y si no les gusta no critiquen si les gusta bienvenidas sean las criticas, solo quiero anunciarles que este capítulo es una dedicación para mi camioneta la cual me robaron hace un año aproximadamente, la quise mucho y aquí le daré vida, también le dedico este fic a una gran amiga que me ayudo en la escena de Mexicali, lo siento si no es algo bello pero bueno fue algo rápido y ya quería publicar el cap, bueno se cuidan y de nuevo gracias por leer mis historia aquellos que la leen, los que solo critican por que no es como comúnmente se espera pues ni modo, si no les gusta no la lean gracias

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el acontecimiento en el intento de rescate de Cho Chang, muchos aun tenían pesadillas, miedos, traumas sobre las muertes y lamentos de aquellos que eran sus enemigos, pero a pesar de eso tenían un poco de resentimiento en la forma en que murieron, quien iba a decir que una niña causaría tanto daño hacia a un grupo de tantos que son temidos en todo el mundo.

No solo esa era la pregunta que se rondaba por las cabezas de todos que estaban en la casa Weasly, miedos, criticas, todo eso se encontraba ahora dentro de lo que era un hogar pacifico, muchos querían la respuesta a lo que vieron, los únicos que eran bombardeados por las preguntas acusadoras eran las 4 personas que la habían entrenado, pero ni siquiera ellos sabían que responder.

Cálmense, por favor entiendan que no sabemos lo que paso, les aseguro que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en como ella se comportaba, nosotros solamente le enseñamos, magia no verbal, concentración, entre otras cosas, pero nunca todo lo que vimos, animagia, control de los elementos, ni trasladarse a esa velocidad como lo vimos tan cerca, ese tipo de magnitud de fuerza, es imposible aun para nosotros que somos experimentados, lo que vimos esa noche no fue normal – dijo Draco tratando de calmarlos.

No pidas que nos calmemos, no es tan fácil olvidar esa noche, sabes tuve muchas pesadillas, aun no puedo dormir, que decir de mi esposa, ella no para de gritar en la noche, eso que paso es inhumano, todos sabemos que Bellatrix se merecía la muerte, pero no esa clase de muerte, así como también de los demás mortifagos, fueron asesinados bestialmente sin remordimiento y fue una masacre total para ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos de dejarla otra vez que vaya con nosotros de esa manera, en cualquier momento puede que nosotros seamos el objetivo de ella la próxima vez – dijo uno de los magos el cual abrazaba aun a su esposa tratando de que no cayera al piso de lo cansada que estaba.

Dejando atrás la discusión atrás, Kim estaba inconsciente en la cama teniendo pesadillas, visiones, de todo tipo de sueños que pudiéramos pensar, Kim dentro de sus sueños ella veía todo a su alrededor pasar el tiempo y su vida como si fuera una película, viendo a todos lados preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Pero, ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntaba en voz alta como esperando una respuesta y la recibió.

Esta es tu vida, tu tiempo, el pasado, el futuro...tu presente – decía una voz como de mujer pero algo tenebrosa – tienes un gran poder Kimberley Potter, inimaginable, más fuerte que cualquier mago que camine en la tierra, pero como cualquier poder, también debes de sacrificar algo a cambio, que es lo ¿qué quieres sacrificar a cambio de un poder totalmente inalcanzable?

Yo no sacrificare nada por un poder como ese, no tienes idea de lo terrible que fue para mí, lo tráumate, lo difícil que fue ver como hacia todo eso, no sé que me paso, no sé por qué lo hacía, no entiendo nada – hablaba y lloraba dirigiendo su voz a todos los lados.

Aun así ¿negaras que te gustó tener tanto poder a tu disposición? – respondió la voz.

Era un poder muy grande no lo niego, pero tampoco fue grato, no era yo, era el odio que tuve en ese momento, nunca quiero volver a pasar por ese momento – decía sentándose Kim.

El odio te hiso fuerte, el rencor te volvió invencible, te gustaría volver a ser invencible y poder proteger a todos de los mortífagos – dijo la voz después de empezar a crearse una nube negra enfrente de mí de ay salía la voz.

¿Qué eres tú? No eres humana, tampoco eres animal, entonces dime ¿Quién o que eres? – se paro asustada y no hubo respuesta solamente la nube empezó a formarse como una figura humana, hasta que al final apareció la misma Kim pero más oscura por sus ropas.

Yo soy tú y tú eres yo – dijo la Kim oscura, después abrió los ojos y eran los mismos de ese momento.

Es imposible, como fue que me convertí en esto – decía Kim asustada.

En tu sangre llevas maldad, rencor, odio así como también estuvo en tu padre y en la persona de la cual infecto a tu padre, tu llevaras eso en tu sangre por generaciones una parte de ti será mala la otra será buena, pero tú nunca me destruirás a mi – y empezó a reírse cínicamente mostrando filosos colmillos como si fuera una vampira al terminar de reír solo se ve un fugaz acercamiento a Kim como queriéndola comer y se despierta.

Bueno eso es lo que paso, después de eso todos mis poderes alguna vez enseñados pues mejoraron la legremancia fue una de ellas, así como también todos mis sentidos mejoraron lo doble de lo ya entrenado, lo siento por mi historia sé que es aterradora pero es la verdad, después de que desperté no recordaba nada después de unas semanas empecé a recordar cada una de la cosas que me pasaban pues por eso se que sucedió y que les puedo contar así como también las cosas que pasaron cuando no estaba presente pues entraba en las mentes de los demás así para recopilar la información y saber que exactamente paso, perdón papa, mama, no era mi intención así pero después de lo que esa bruja le hiso a tu padrino papa creo que se lo merecía – decía Kim mirando sus deditos jugar en sus manos pues se sentía apenada, todo lo que sucedió no era fácil de contar menos de vivirlo de nuevo.

El primero en levantarse fue Ron que inmediatamente fue al baño a vomitar, Hermione la veía llorando y Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados, al momento de abrirlos miro seriamente a Kim y le dijo.

Odiaste, como una vez yo lo viví, no tuviste quien te detuviera por eso liberaste todo ese poder, por eso una mitad de ti es la oscura, pero por lo que vi en el comedor aun no puedes controlarlo, igual la pase yo cuando mataron a Sirius – le decía Harry con voz calmada y tranquila mientras analizaba la situación.

Hablando de eso papa…. – con un movimiento de su mano atrás de ella estaban tres personas que para casi todos eran conocidas, Hermione quedo con la boca abierta desapareciendo las lagrimas de un santiamén, Harry estaba helado y mas blanco que la nieve, Ron que iba saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cara limpiándola, dejo caer al suelo la toalla.

Cambiando a otra escena muy lejos del castillo de Hogwarts, cierto mago tenebroso estaba en su cuartel general hablando con sus mortífagos los cuales solo estaban escuchándolo en una forma para derrotar de una buena vez a Harry Potter.

Como les decía aquí en mi mano derecha tengo la espada de la Tierra, puede funcionar como varita, pero también se debe de tener las demás armas para tener un poder infinito, por eso les ordeno que vayan a buscar cualquier tipo de información sobre estas, no importa el método que utilicen con tal de que….-no pudo terminar la frase pues un rayo verde impacto en el cuerpo de Voldemort dejándolo todo débil en el piso, extrañamente nadie podía moverse menos tres personas que se encontraban en medio, la persona de en medio se acerco al cuerpo de Voldemort y con su mano lo evaporo del piso, nadie podía creer lo que pasa.

Al descubrirse vieron que era Voldemort pero una versión humana de él, Tom Riddle, como le decían antes, las dos personas se pusieron en ambos costados y el se sentó diciendo.

Bien como podrán ver mate a su basura de Voldemort, no soy de la orden ni del ministerio, soy el Voldemort pero de un futuro de los cuales ustedes no verán si no hacen los que yo les diga ¿quedo totalmente claro? – dijo en voz alta y soltando un risa macabra al final, pues estaban los mortífagos demasiado asustados como para responder.

En otro tiempo para ser exactos en el futuro, tres personas se aparecían en una casa donde algunos de los que quedaban de la guerra los esperaban, cuando vieron que se aparecieron los 3 amigos, corrieron, al llegar vieron a Ginny llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Draco, el cual tenía una mirada de enojo, nunca pensó que todo fuera a salir así, pensó que todo seria rápido que no hubiera tantas bajas como las que hubo, nunca imagino perder a Ron el ultimo del trió dorado, ahora ay estaba el abrazando a su chica descargándose de todo el dolor de la pérdida de su querido hermano.

Lleven a Luna a una de las habitaciones y avísenme cuando despierte por favor y déjenos solos –decía Draco al darse cuenta que estaban esperándolos y a continuación levitaron el cuerpo de Luna para llevarla a la casa, Draco aun de rodillas con Ginny no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

Tenemos que ayudar a Luna, Draco ella estará devastada al saber que paso, tenemos que ayudarla por favor – dijo entre hipos Ginny que aun seguía abrazada por él, queriéndose levantarse con dificultad empezaron andar juntos hacia la casa, pues les espera otra persona lastimada no solo físicamente si no sentimentalmente.

De regreso al presente en un lugar lejano de Inglaterra, en Tokyo, Japón para ser exactos una pareja estaba caminando por enfrente de la torre de Tokyo cuando el hombre se detuvo y su pareja dijo.

Anata doushita no (¿Qué pasa cariño?) – le hablo su pareja pero él no respondía, al ver hacia arriba vio un dragón azul haciendo círculos alrededor de la torre de Tokyo.

Ryu?...Arie nai (¿un dragon? Imposible) – dijo el hombre al ver semejante Dragón.

En otra parte del mundo, en Tecate, Baja California, México, en un lugar llamado "La Rumorsa" para ser exactos, la cual es un camino entre la cierra y los mismos conductores le pusieron ese nombre porque dicen que cuando hay viento se escuchan como susurros, nos concentramos en el interior lo cual es hueco y empieza a encenderse un fuego dentro de la cierra haciendo ver que hay también hielo, en el fondo se logra ver una espada de doble filo y grande con llamas azules y amarillas, de repente un animal de fuego se pone enfrente de la espada y se sienta, el animal es conocido como el cimarrón.

Era un tarde muy calurosa, pues en la Región de Mexicali, Baja California, México es uno de los lugares que tienen la más alta temperaturas de calor y de frio en México, nos enfocamos en una casa en particular el cual dentro del garaje vemos a un hombre gordito metiendo mecánica a una camioneta roja.

Rayos, si que siempre se me hace difícil cambiarle las bujías a lily -decía el hombre batallando por sacar una pieza del motor.

¡Carlos amor ya es hora de comer! ¿Pero espera, no es tiempo de que dejes de arreglar mas a lily? llevas todo el día en ella – decía una mujer que estaba del lado del hombre y lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

Jacqueline cariño, recuerda que siempre me ha gustado arreglarla yo cuando se trata de algo que pueda hacer - decía el hombre aun estando debajo del cofre batallando con la pobre bujía.-

Es extraño que siempre estés arreglando la camioneta con tanto amor y tanta dedicación, nunca conocí a alguien que hiciera eso de verdad -decía molesta y estaba muy celosa porque le dedicaba mucho más tiempo a su camioneta que a su novia.

Amor -saliendo del cofre y poniéndose enfrente de su novia- yo nunca le pongo más atención a lily además yo quiero igual a mis dos grandes tesoros, ella y tu, son las únicas mujeres por las cuales me fijare, paso tiempo con lily porque quiero que esté lista para cuando llegue el momento, tú lo sabes te conté cuando Harry Potter vendrá a México y necesitara nuestra ayuda - se limpia las manos con un trapo y la abraza por la cintura - ¿me perdonas amor?

Está bien, te perdono amor y discúlpame por ser tan celosa, solo que no quiero perderte, te quiero tanto, que no soportaría verte con otra mujer que no sea yo -decía abrazándolo y dándole un cálido beso en los labios

Sabes, perderé a Lilly en la batalla, me dolerá mucho ¿lo sabes? -decía abrazando a su novia- no quiero separarme de ella, es como mi hija

Si amor, se que quieres mucho a Lily, pero yo te quiero más, ella siempre estará en tu corazón, viviste muchos momentos con ella y eso nadie te lo quitará -decía abrazándolo-

Cuando el Director de esa escuela me localizo, pensé que estaba bromeando, no pensé que lily estuviera viva, menos que fuera un carro mágico el cual se convertía en humana -al momento de decir eso el carro brillo y creó una forma de una humana de piel blanca, ojos color verde, pelo largo rojo y mediana estatura.

Vaya que día, papa aun no me puedes arreglar la bujía te dije que no podrías - decía con burla la pelirroja

De repente la pareja recordó cuando la primera vez que se transformo la chica estaba eufórica.

¡Cariño! ¡ Ven rápido! ¡Mira Lily está viva! ¡Así como lo oyes viva! La quieres tanto, ¿qué te parecería si la adoptamos? será nuestra hija amor -decía alegremente a su novio

Dejando ese pensamiento atrás regreso al presente al escuchar a su novio hablar.

Es nuestra hija, aun así se te olvida y te pones celosa cariño -decía mirando extrañado a su novia- además lily te quiere mucho y a ti se te olvida

Lo siento amor, tenemos una hija muy hermosa, luego tendremos que darle un hermanito -le decía dándole un beso-

Hash ya van empezar con su amor tan temprano oigan tengo 21 pero ya es bueno que se consigan un cuarto - decía lily con los brazos cruzados y media enojada.

Hija no te pongas así, ya estás grande para entender lo que es el amor, en un futuro te casarás con un hombre que te hará muy feliz y tendrás hijos, no estaría mal que tuvieras un hermanito. ¿Qué te parece hija? – le decía la mujer a su hija levantando una ceja.

-Lilly al escuchar todo eso, solo atino a irse caminando apresuradamente adentro de la casa hacia su cuarto-

El hombre voltea a ver a su novia y dice - amor fuiste algo cruel no crees, recuerda lo que te conté

¿Por qué cruel amor? Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad -decía algo extrañado, por la actitud de su hija-

Cariño, por que crees que me duele, me refiero dejarla ir, porque al final morirá, por eso tu comentario no le gusto en nada -decía el hombre besando la mejilla de su novia.

Cariño, así es la vida, todos en algún momento vamos a morir, ella ya está grande para entenderlo. Además tiene que ser independiente, casarse y tener hijos –decía seriamente

Tendrás que hablar con ella y disculparte cariño, fuiste algo cruel, ella no sabe cuando morirá ni yo sé, solo espero que no sea pronto ni quiero recibir el corre de el director de la escuela de Londres -decía con tristeza el hombre al recordar eso-

¿Amor, pero por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué va a morir? ¿Qué tiene nuestra hija? Hay algo que no me has dicho, que pasa, dímelo ahora – decía asustada la novia.

Siempre fuiste una olvidadiza -le da un beso en los labios y comienza- recuerda que el director dijo que para que Harry Potter completara su misión aquí en baja california, tenía que usar mi carro mágico o mi lily y que al final uno de ellos regresaría?, por eso paso más tiempo con ella porque quiero pasar aunque sea un poco de tiempo más con ella, ella lo sabe y lo acepto como toda chica madura, pero cuando te lo conté a ti te desmayaste y ya no tocamos el tema por eso no te acuerdas.

Ah ahora entiendo. Tienes mucha razón, tenemos que pasar más tiempo con nuestra hija, no debemos dejarla sola cariño. – decía la chica al razonar sobre la situación.

De repente escucho en su mente una voz reconocible para él y dijo "Ha llegado el momento Carlos"

Por último nos dirigimos a Venecia, Italia para ser exactos, en ella se vive un carnaval, el cual fue interrumpido, por el agua que empezó a brillar y del mismo salió un León rugiendo a su salida, todos empezaron a correr, pero el León se quedo estático y se convirtió en piedra de repente.

Che cosa è stato quello che è successo? (¿Qué fue lo que paso?)– decía uno de los habitantes de los cuales se había quedado atrás, el cual tenía mucho miedo aun.

venuto come l'acqua è diventata di pietra (en cuanto salió del agua se convirtió en piedra) – le respondió otra persona de la cual le dio la mano para que rse levantara, pero nadie se acerco.


	7. Reencuentro

¿Mama? ¿Papa? – decía Harry en un susurro casi audible, pues enfrente de él estaban sus padres vivos y sonriéndole.

Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te va? - decía su papa que al acercarse cae Harry de rodillas pues aun no se lo podía creer, su mama también se acercaba a él pero más lentamente, Harry al ver esto tuvo miedo que al tocarlo desaparecieran.

¿A mi no me saludaras Harry? – al escuchar esto Harry volteo a ver a donde salía esa voz que era más que conocida para él, era Sirius que aun llevaba la ropa de la última vez que lo había visto vivo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no resistió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, al suceder eso los tres fueron abrazar a Harry, al tacto él se calmo poco y empezó de nuevo a llorar pero con más ganas, hay los tenía con él, las personas que había perdido por la culpa de Voldemort, tanta fue su emoción y su sentimiento que se había olvidado de Hermione y de Ron, los cuales estaban en shock al ver a los recién llegados, nadie noto que Kim estaba caminando lentamente con una sonrisa hacia los dormitorios de la sala de menesteres, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

Kim Gracias, no sé como podre pagártelo este es el mejor día de mi vida, te lo agradezco de todo corazón – Era su padre que le decía desde donde lo estaban abrazando.

No tienes que agradecerlo papa, sabía que te aria feliz y lo mas que quiero es verte feliz papa, es lo menos que podía hacer, no quería que fuera la única persona en ser feliz de haber vuelto a ver a sus padres – decía Kim con una sonrisa volteándolo a ver, todo estaba bien hasta que una pregunta salió a la luz.

¿Cómo que papa? ¿A que se refiere con eso Harry? – decía Lily que estaba con mirada seria hacia su hijo el cual al verla le dio miedo.

Bueno, pues…es difícil de explicarlo, es una larga historia – decía con pena y rojo de la vergüenza que al fin ve a sus padres y bueno tenía una hija de la cual la explicación llevaría tiempo.

No crees que eres demasiado dura con él Lily apenas lo acabamos de ver y tu sales con tus preguntas – le decía James abrazando a su esposa de la cual recibió una mirada asesina.

Tu cállate james, no quiero que sea igual que tu, siempre estuviste causando problemas y apenas pasabas los exámenes, no quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo mismo – decía lily que se había levantado para ponerse de frente con su esposo.

Oye no seas tan dura conmigo, está bien si me costaba, pero es que adoraba pasarla contigo, que querías que hiciera… - y así la pareja empezó a discutir, Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja de verlos al fin, su padrino que estaba a su lado no paraba de reír de la pelea de su mejor amigo con su esposa.

Veo que eres muy feliz Harry, estoy feliz por ti también – le susurro Hermione al oído al verlo tan concentrado en sus padres y ella inmediatamente lo abrazo, Harry al sentir el abrazo se levanto de golpe asustando a Hermione, cuando le iba a preguntar el del por que había hecho eso, paso algo que la dejo helada.

Papa, mama luego continúan con su pelea, ahora les quiero presentar a mi novia Hermione que de hecho es la mama de Kim que aun esta haya parada sin decir nada – decía apuntando a Kim con la mirada y los padres de Harry al oír eso se quedaron sin habla, su papa sonriendo y su mama con cara de shock.

Hermione estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, está bien que se hayan confesado su amor y todo pero aun no le había pedido que fuera su novia y tampoco pensó que la presentaría como tal ante sus padres esto era demasiado para ella en un día, ver a los padres de Harry que solo conocía por medio de fotos que él le había enseñado, ver a sirius de nuevo a pesar también de que la última vez que lo vio fue en la pelea del Velo en el Ministerio de magia.

Ya era hora de que te decidieras, vaya que te tardaste mucho hermano, pues desde hace mucho yo lo sabia así como también desde hace mucho estoy esperando que se lo confesaras, vaya que si eres lento – decía Ron levantando la toalla que había tirado por la impresión, ya estaba más calmado a pesar de haber visto todo eso pues lo importante es que estaba ahí con Harry y no solo era la imaginación de él.

Yo lo sabía desde que me rescataron de la torre así como también cuando me despedí de ellos – decía sirius poniéndose a un lado de Ron al ver las caras de bobos que tenían sus amigos y su ahijado.

Después de que se les terminara de la etapa del shock empezaron a presentarse mejor con Hermione que estaba con los nervios de punta, había escuchado de la historias que les contaba Remus de que lily fue la más inteligente en su tiempo en Hogwarts, Hermione la admiraba en secreto aun no se lo decía a Harry, el estaba platicando con su padre de todo lo que se había perdido, de que él era buscador en el equipo de Quiditch, también les conto que la casa del Valle de Godric no había quedado en buenas condiciones para vivir así como también era imposible reconstruirla por medio de magia o método muggle, al escuchar eso se puso triste pero después pensó que con el dinero de gringonts se podía comprar una nueva casa.

La pregunta que tenemos que responder ahora es ¿Cómo le haremos para de nuevo estar "vivos" en el mundo mágico? – preguntaba Hermione a Lilly.

Tienes razón Hermione, no tengo ni la menor idea, se supone que para todos estamos muertos, las herencias y todo lo demás fue entregado a ti Harry, bueno…no todo – decía lily mirando a james que en ese momento entendió.

De hecho tenemos algo que decirte, ahora que estamos vivos tenemos la oportunidad que habíamos perdido en que nos atacaran de sorpresa, así como también eras un bebe en ese momento – decía james mirando a su hijo.

Oye cornamenta no me digas que le dirás…- dijo sirius asustado sobre el tema.

Lo siento canuto pero tiene que saberlo, no creo que sea demasiado correcto que se lo ocultemos – decía lily.

¿Que es lo que me tienen que decir? – pregunto Harry al ver que no le decían claramente de que se trataba.

Harry cariño, tú tienes una hermana – dijo lily mirándolo fijamente.

Harry al escuchar eso se alejo rápidamente de ellos pegándose de espalda en la pared, tenía los ojos abiertos de impresión de shock, pensar que siempre tuvo una hermana y nunca conocerla, las piernas le fallaron y se dejo caer en el piso pegado aun a la pared, no se lo podía creer, no era justo.

Tu lo sabias sirius ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste en su momento? – decía con una pisca de furia contenida hacia su padrino.

Harry tienes que entender no sabía que moriría después, tenía pensado decírtelo ya cuando estuvieras grande, no estaba en mis planes morirme antes de decirte, lo siento de verdad – decía sirius sentado en uno de los sillones.

Toda la vida pensé que ya no tenía familia, después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de que tenía una hermana, ¿por que no me dejaron una carta o algo? para después enterarme, aun así ahora que lose ¿Dónde vive? – decía Harry mirando a su padre.

No lo sabemos Harry discúlpame, desapareció del hospital de san mungo, fue mucho tiempo que la estuvimos buscando y bueno de repente nos decidimos a tener otro hijo, y bueno naciste tu – decía james pues lily estaba llorando y viendo por una de las ventanas a ningún punto determinado.

La buscare aunque sea lo último que haga y la traeré de vuelta – decía Harry levantándose.

Papa yo sé donde esta, pero antes de ir a con ella tenemos que encargarnos de que no haya guerra ¿de acuerdo?, porque de nada servirá que vivan juntos si habrá guerra y no paz - decía Kim la cual se había quedado callada.

Kim tiene razón Harry, primero tenemos que prevenir esta guerra, ya después nos reuniremos en familia – decía Hermione.

De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer Kim? – decía Harry.

Esperaba que me preguntaras eso papa, no es nada fácil pero tampoco imposible, hay que ir a tres países totalmente diferentes, iras conociendo a varias personas, recuerda que el ministerio de magia no debe de enterarse de nada, no solo eso, nadie en los diferentes países debe de enterarse que estuviste en ese momento hay, pero es lo de menos, lo primordial es que el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra no se entere de tus saltos internacionales, los lugares a donde tienes que ir será a Tokyo, Japón en donde encontraras la katana del viento, pero tienes que tener cuidado la katana se encuentra en la punta de la Torre de Tokyo, protegida por nada menos que un Dragón, el otro lugar es Venecia, Italia en ese lugar tendrás que obtener el Arco de Agua, protegida por un León el dueño del mar de Venecia, tampoco es fácil, porque la única manera de recuperarla es metiéndote debajo de la estructura de los edificios de Venecia y el último lugar donde iras es a Tecate, Baja California, México, antes de ir a ese lugar que en un momento te diré, tienes que llegar a Mexicali, después te daré la dirección, porque hay te encontraras con una pareja de la cual te ayudara a llegar a tu destino la Rumorosa, es un camino entre la sierra, hay mucho viento, es alto, pero con la ayuda de la pareja será fácil llegar, en ese lugar encontraras la espada del fuego, no es solo el fuego caliente, también hay fuego frio, es dentro de la Rumorosa, te encontraras con un Cimarrón de fuego que protege la espada, todos estos lugares tienen su forma de pelear, es magia pero no es como la que nos enseñan en Londres, es diferente – al terminar Kim al explicar todo esto Harry hablo.

Está bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos? – decidido a terminar esto cuanto antes.

No te apresures papa todavía hay tiempo, pero ese tiempo lo utilizaremos para que todo los que están aquí entrenen conmigo, pues les enseñare al menos lo posible para que aprendan a defenderse como yo, lógico en mi tiempo no tenían como enseñarme de la manera normal, pero aquí está todo lo que necesitamos – decía Kim acercándose a su sillón individual.

¿Tu enseñarnos a nosotros a defendernos? Por favor, nosotros somos de la orden del fénix, tenemos lo suficiente para sabernos defender…- decía james pero Harry lo detuvo.

Lo dudo papa, ahora las cosas son diferentes, así como también Kim no es cualquier maga que conozcas, te explicare – en ese momento les pedio que se sentaran y a los tres les estuvo explicando paso por paso lo que les había contado Kim, con cada suceso lily, james o sirius se le quedaban mirando a Kim como si no se lo creyeran, Hermione al no hablar se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, entonces propuso que todos se fueran a dormir y como mañana era sábado no había problema bueno en unos minutos pues ya era como las 11:30 de la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, deseando que al fin la paz llegue al mundo mágico, no solo a Londres si no todo el mundo, pues Voldemort no tenía idea de solo atacar al ministerio de Londres si no al mundo.

Kim fue la primera al despertar esa mañana del sábado, no podía dormir muy bien aunque estuviera feliz de volver a ver a sus padres, a sus abuelos y a los demás, aun tenía que prevenir a toda costa la guerra en el mundo, solo había un lugar donde la guerra nunca pudo alcanzar ni que los ayudaran, ese lugar era Japón, todos desconocían porque ese lugar era el único que no había sido afectado, nadie lo supo, todos los que iban nunca regresaban, ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, es ¿Cómo sería posible entrenar a varias personas a la vez, siendo ella apenas una niña? Debería tener ayuda de alguien, una persona que sepa de defensa personal como ella, lógico si sabía quien podría ayudarla pero era demasiado peligroso para ella pedirle ayuda a Cho Chang, después de todo la admiraba o eso piensa ella.

¿Qué es lo que piensas Kim? –pregunto una voz detrás de ella e inmediatamente sintió que alguien la abrazaba detrás y ponía sus manos en su vientre pues al ser un poco baja de estatura a comparación de su mama, Hermione puso su mentón en el hombro de Kim.

En todo mama, en la guerra, la familia, mi tiempo, muchas personas perdieron la vida en la guerra, en la resistencia, en todos los lugares, ahora quiero prevenir eso, tengo que contarte algo mama pero tiene que ser en secreto no quiero que nadie se entere sobre esto –decía con voz seria y viendo por la ventana el amanecer.

Está bien Kim, vamos al baño, pondré un hechizo y nadie nos escuchara – entonces Hermione le extendió su mano para que la siguiera, Kim acto seguido lo hiso, al entrar Hermione al baño y su hija, pusieron el hechizo inmediatamente.

Está bien es seguro ahora dime ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme? – al preguntar eso Hermione se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Kim se sentó en el piso con las piernas abrasadas y viendo la pared.

Mama, hay un pequeño detalle en el viaje a los 3 lugares que comente, nadie puede viajar, solo una persona, y esa es mi padre, el tiene que ir solo, nadie tiene que acompañarlo o siquiera ayudarlo una vez que empiece el viaje, a lo que me refiero el solo tiene que pelear con los guardianes de las armas, solo podrán guiarlo más no poder pelear con él, se que dirás que querrás acompañarlo al menos a las regiones, pero si el guardián siente la presencia en esas tierras de otra persona que no es solamente de ahí, la puerta de la guarida estará totalmente sellada para siempre, por lo tanto como te dije, mi padre tiene que ir solo –decía aun con la voz seria

Lo entiendo, de nada sirve que diga que quiero ayudarle en los viajes, si no podre hacer nada más que estorbar en el objetivo, no podre dejarlo ir tan fácilmente –decía Hermione viendo directamente a Kim.

Lo sé mama, pero confía en él, confía en su instinto así como también en su fuerza – lo decía Kim por mientras que se levantaba del piso.

No prometo nada, es muy difícil para mí como te decía ahora, que somos pareja me preocupa más, lo amo no lo puedo evitar – decía viéndose en el espejo y lavándose la cara.

Sé que al final decidirás lo correcto mama, siempre has sido inteligente a lo que me han contado y de alguien tuve que sacar mi inteligencia – dijo Kim sonriendo a espaldas de Hermione.

Sabes, algo que me di cuenta es que somos 6 personas, como quieras tu, no podrás entrenarnos todos como tú lo quieres hacer, serás fuerte rápida y todo, pero eres una niña aun y aunque no quieras tienes que tener una persona más que te ayude – decía Hermione volteándose a ver a Kim.

Lo sé mama, sabía que te darías cuenta, si soy una niña aun aunque de vista sea lo contrario, pero quien en Hogwarts tiene la habilidad suficiente para poder llegar aunque sea un poco a lo que tengo de entrenamiento, a mi me enseño Cho pero no conozco a alguien más – decía Kim

Ay una persona más, nunca se los conté a los demás pues fue mi mejor amiga por un año, era algo extraña pero divertida y pues diferente a todos nosotros, tenía el pelo rosa siempre, sus padres decían que era por algo genético, pero igual se veía linda, tenia piel blanca como la nieve le sentaba muy bien, solo un año la conocí y en un año nos hicimos grandes amigas, pero después se fue lejos y ya no supe de ella, me quede muy triste, por eso empezó a leer y veme aquí quien diría que sería una bruja, siempre me eh preguntado cómo estará, o donde estará, la verdad desearía verla de nuevo, tengo mucho que contarle, fue mi mejor amiga y aun la llevo en mi corazón, perdona que me fuera de mas, la recordé mucho, pero el punto es que su familia, tenia dinastía creo que samurái, ellos siempre los veía entrenando en el patio, yo me quede fascinada con los movimientos y disciplina con que se movían, cada cosa que hacían tenia significado, después investigue por eso me quede maravillada, si supiera donde esta ella podría ayudarte, lo sé, espero que la pueda ver antes de la guerra – decía Hermione sonriendo de lado al recordar a su mejor amiga.

Por lo que me dices mama, ella es de Japón, a lo mejor se fue de regreso a su país, si yo la conociera podría aprender más, de Cho aprendí algunas cosas pero quien sabe de un samurái – decía Kim sonriendo junto a su mama.

Ven vamos a despertar a los demás – al abrir la puerta vio a lily para enfrente de ellas viéndolas con cara seria.

Escuche toda la plática – así dijo sin más.

¿Qué?, pero si puse la barrera para que no se escuchara nada – decía Hermione impresionada y asustada de que supiera todo.

Hermione nuera, ¿Qué no recuerdas que yo era una estudiante brillante como tú? – decía lily levantando una ceja.

…- Hermione se quedo callada y roja por lo de nuera, pero callada por la verdad de lily, entonces eso quiere decir, decía en su mente mientras miraba a lily directamente.

Si linda, lo sé todo hasta lo de Harry y mi nieta tiene razón, hay momentos que hay que dejar solos a las personas para que hagan las cosas, no te preocupes no diré nada – decía a ver la cara de Hermione.

Cambiando de tema, tenemos que despertar a los chicos, para poder empezar el entrenamiento pero primero hay que calentar y eso es caminar afuera en los terreros del castillo – decía Kim calmadamente ignorando lo que había pasado.

Tienes razón vamos –decía Hermione entendiendo que deberían de dejar eso para después.

Al llegar donde estaban los chicos dormidos, empezó a reírse por sus adentros pues todo era un desastre dormían sin darse cuenta que estaban encima de uno, entonces una idea le cruzo por la mente, arriba de ellos empezó a crear una capa de agua.

Kim lo que sea que se te está ocurriendo es…divertido – dijo lily

Kim solo no te pases mucho – decía Hermione casi soltando la risa.

Kim inmediatamente dejo caer la capa de agua despertando a los hombres de golpe y las mujeres riéndose al verlos todos mojados y asustados por el agua que les acababa de caer, no paraban de reír las mujeres, pero el único que no se mojo fue sirius y eso a las chicas y chicos se les hiso raro entonces despertó.

¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido que paso? – decía bostezando.

Que Kim nos planto una broma, nos dejo caer agua de lleno en nuestras camas y cuerpos y bueno ve como nos dejaron todos mojados pero esa no es la incógnita es cómo es posible que tú no te mojaras – decía james con cara de interrogación.

Fácil mi gran amigo cornamenta, éramos los merodeadores, por lo tanto hacíamos bromas, y para cerciorarme de que a mí no me la aplicaran pues me hice un hechizo a prueba de bromas y bueno – empezó a reírse de lleno agarrándose el estomago – eh ay el resultado.

Bueno aun así hay que levantarnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlas – dijo Harry sorpresivamente serio, todos se le quedaron mirándolo fijamente, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar el por que estaba así.

Al levantarse Harry los demás lo siguieron en la idea, uno por uno se fue cambiando, los padres de Harry y sirius se cambiaron con una ropa que Kim les había conseguido, claramente se veían como estudiantes de Hogwarts pero adultos.

Bueno creo que es necesario que les cambie las apariencias, no se preocupen el hechizo que se dura hasta que yo lo desactive – acto seguido Kim, empezó el hechizo y un mano tocando cada una de las cabezas de sus abuelos y de sirius uno a uno fue cambiando, james le creció el pelo hasta los hombros, color negro, ojos color azules, un poco más alto, lentes algo cuadrados en vez de redondos, cualquiera diría que se pareciera a sirius joven, lily fue el cambio más notable, su pelo rojo se empezó a pintar de un color rubio, ojos color miel, piel más blanca y un poco más baja de estatura y sirius le cambio el pelo largo a corto, ojos azules, alto, y sin barba ni bigote.

Ya cambiadas las apariencias salieron todos de la sala, por muy ridículo que se escuche, se encaminaron a ir a desayunar para poder agarrar energías antes del entrenamiento, pues conociendo todos a Kim no va ser fácil.

Kim se fue aparte diciendo que tenía que ir con el director rápidamente para explicarle lo de las 3 nuevas personas, claro omitiendo sus nombres verdaderos, no quería que se enterara de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor, será viejo pero no es nada tonto la verdad.

Al llegar los 6 al comedor, se dieron cuenta que estaba repleto de estudiantes, todos voltearon a ver a los que habían llegado unos se quedaron callados y otros siguieron con su merienda, pero ignorando todo eso y la emoción de volver a estar en Hogwarts para los tres desconocidos, se sentaron y se pusieron a comer, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que entro Kim algo pensativa se fue con sus padres a comer algo pero antes de eso miro a su mama y le dijo con la mente.

Mama creo que no seremos los únicos que traigamos nuevas personas a la escuela, me dijo el director que vienen dos estudiantes de Japón a estudiar aquí, se me hace raro que el director los acepte a medio curso, pero no le seguí preguntado puesto me dijo que me daré cuenta en este momento – decía Kim mientras dejo pensativa a Hermione, de ¿Quién podrán ser esas dos personas?

Sin siquiera dejarlos pensar un momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor nuevamente llamando la atención de los alumnos, por ellas pasaban el director y minerva, seguidos por dos personas atrás con una capucha que les tapaba la mitad del rostro, no dejaban ver si eran mujeres u hombres, todos guardaron silencio en el camino a la mesa de los maestros, uno de los encapuchados se le quedo viendo a Hermione y después siguió su caminata, ese gesto le dejo pensando en que por que la había mirado.

Buenos días a todos, espero que se hayan levantado con gran energía, aunque sea fin de semana no pueden quedarse todo el tiempo dormidos hay muchas cosas para hacer, como sus tareas o divertirse, pero bueno lo alargare la plática ni la presentación, aquí a mi lado tengo dos estudiantes que entraran en este mismo instante aunque sea a mediados del curso, ellas son muy inteligentes, lo siento señorita Granger, pienso que no será la única persona en Hogwarts que sea la más inteligente, acaban de llegar dos rivales para usted, Kaname Madoka y Akemi Homura.

Una de las mencionadas se quito la capucha y deja ver un pelo rosado brillante, ella mete las manos por su cuello y hace que todo su cabellos salga dejando ver que le llega hasta la cintura, al momento de hablar se le oye una voz dulce y amigable – Mi nombre como lo dijo el director es Kaname Madoka, me pueden decir Madoka, mucho gusto espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros – al terminar hiso como una reverencia y dio una sonrisa de ángel que a los hombres la mayoría tenia hipnotizados, ahora era el turno de la otra estudiante.

Mi nombre es Akemi Homura, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien – también hiso una reverencia pero su voz era algo seria y fría muchos no reaccionaron pero igual parecía linda pues cuando se quito el gorro también tenía el pelo largo como Madoka solo que este era de color negro obscuro.

Bueno después de las presentaciones, ahora queda que ellas pasen con el sobrero seleccionador para saber en que casa permanecerán en el trascurso del curso – dijo el director, acto seguido la primera fue Madoka que ni siquiera fue tocada por el sombrero y el mismo grito Gryffindor, también paso lo mismo con Homura, aunque tardo un poco, pues ella se sentó y el sombrero la pensó un momento hasta dejarla en Gryffindor, Hermione al ver a la peli rosa no supo que decir de la impresión.

Al terminar las presentaciones Homura vio a Madoka y dio un acertamiento con la cabeza, inmediatamente Madoka se levando por el aire y con el puño levantado ataco a Kim sin aviso de ningún tipo, Kim alcanzo a detener el golpe haciendo que los demás salieran volando a corta distancia por los aires, todos al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se alejaron pero nadie podía salir del comedor por que Homura custodiaba la puerta impidiendo la salida, regresando a la pelea con Kim, Madoka empezó a atacarla con golpes director, Kim no dio ningún paso atrás, de hecho estaban casi destrozando el piso por la cantidad de fuerza que utilizaba una y la otra, Kim se había hartado y empezó atacar, es cuando Kim acertó con el golpe lanzando a Madoka a la pared, al quererla atacar de nuevo Madoka dijo, que esperara.

Vaya, no eran mentiras lo que supe de ti, eres realmente fuerte, pero aun te falta aprender mucho mas, pero por eso estoy aquí desde hace años mi familia sabia sobre esto, no lo creía al principio hasta que otra persona, me dijo lo mismo, Homura, también tiene una familia con una leyenda, de que llegaría una persona muy fuerte al mundo, pero no sería de esta dimensión si una totalmente diferente, me alegra conocerte Kim – dijo Madoka haciendo una reverencia enfrente de ella y Homura apareciendo de repente también haciendo lo mismo.

De verdad ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dice Kim asustada por primera vez, puesto pensaba que nadie mas sabría de su llegada a esta línea de tiempo.


	8. Historia y Verdades

Es lo que menos importa, no deberíamos preguntar ¿Por qué pasa siempre esto?, desde que vino esa tal Kimberley a Hogwarts, no han hecho otra cosa más que destruir el castillo, ¿Cuántas veces lo han destruido y el director junto con los maestros han limpiado el desastre causado por esa tipa? – habla un alumno de Slytherin, rubio ojos grises.

Señor Mallfoy, está claro que no es asunto suyo que…- la profesora Mcgonagall no pudo terminar la frase puesto que algo la dejo callada y es ver la escena de una de las nuevas estudiantes que tenia a Draco agarrado del cuello elevado del piso con una sola mano y empezó hablar.

No voy a permitir que ofendas a nuestra ama, que sea la última vez que escucho alguna blasfema de ella, puesto que no seré tan piadosa de nuevo – solamente se le quedo mirando con furia y Draco con prepotencia.

Homura detente, no haces ningún bien asustándolo, lo único que aras es que te siga molestando, no tiene caso que hagas algo – decía Harry el cual se había quedado callado y ser observador por el momento.

Cállate Potter metete en tus propios asuntos y déjame esto a mi –decía draco aun agarrado del cuello.

Mallfoy, no creo que te quieras enfrentar a estas personas créeme que no te lo recomiendo – decía Harry con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo fijamente – pero aun así Homura suéltalo.

Lo soltó y lo dejo caer como trapo, empezó a toser un poco y vio fijamente a su agresora, la cual estaba en posición de ataque, pero al saber que no iba a hacer nada mejor desistió y dio media vuelta de regreso, todo iba bien hasta que….

EXPERILIAMUS…. – el rayo salió directo a la espalda de Homura haciendo una nube de humo en su impacto, de repente se disipa dejando pasar un rayo rápidamente, al ver eso draco cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pues era demasiado rápido para él, pero nada paso, enfrente de él estaba esa niña la cual criticaba deteniendo el rayo con una sola mano y destruyéndolo en ella.

Homura, creo que no fue bueno que le atacaras – decía Kim bajando lentamente su mano y viendo directamente a Homura.

Perdóneme ama, pero el ataco yo solo respondí – decía Homura hincándose y bajando la cabeza.

No es tan grave como para que te hinques, solo no actúes solo por actuar, también piensa y en cuanto a ti – volteo a ver a draco.

Al verla draco empezó a levantarse con mirada fija llena de orgullo aun, lo que paso después la verdad fue algo que él no se lo esperaba, Kim le dio una cachetada que se escucho en todo el comedor.

También va para ti, no actúes con tu orgullo, ni con tu creencia de superioridad pues puedes causarte un grave daño, reacciona de una buena vez, si eres un Mallfoy recuerda que debes de dar orgullo a tu apellido siempre fueron un linaje de los más respetuosos, pero al paso del tiempo se estuvo guiando hacia la oscuridad hasta llegar hasta esto – decía Kim y empezó a caminar, al paso de eso todo se empezó a reconstruir todo a su alrededor, parecía que nada hubiera pasado cuando termino de caminar – si tan solo supieras lo que nos espera, no estarías así sin hacer nada….

Señorita no debe de decir nada del futuro – le decía Dumbledore mirándola.

Señor director si me disculpa usted es el menos indicado para que me diga algo como eso, puesto que a causa de que no dijo nada de nada, muchas personas han muerto, una fue la muerte de los Potter, la otra la muerte de Sirius Black y entre otras personas más, así que no puede decirme nada y lo más importante fue lo de que Harry fue mandado con su tía la cual nunca lo quiso, siempre lo trataba mal con su esposo e hijo, lo tenían durmiendo debajo de las escaleras, ¿usted cree que es algo sano para un niño?, así como también lo trataban como sirviente, no señor, aquí usted no me dirá que hacer con la información que poseo, lo diré y espero que reaccione todos aquí, lo que platicare no es broma y mi nombre es Kimberley Jane Potter Granger, si tengo relación con los Potter pues soy hija de Harry y Hermione, vengo de un futuro oscuro y lleno de muerte…- así siguió contando afortunadamente todos estaban en el comedor los demás que llegaron después por el escándalo que se hacía pero a cada palabra que Kim contaba sobre el futuro unos no lo podían creer, otros lloraba, otros no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Señorita Potter que cree…- el director no pudo terminar la oración por que de nuevo lo interrumpió Kim.

Lo que desde hace mucho debía de hacer usted señor, ¿cree que el mundo mágico se salvara con mentiras?, claro que no, tiene que decir la verdad por muy dura que sea para que la gente se prepare tanto física como mentalmente, si no todo se habrá ido a la ruina, por eso lo hago y no se atreva a detenerme, vámonos – al terminar de hablar ella dio media vuelta y con ella se fueron los que ya sabían la historia desde el principio, cerrando las puertas del comedor tras ella, nadie la siguió, los alumnos se quedaron sin decir nada o hacer algo, simplemente procesaban la información adquirida.

Regresando de nuevo con Kim al llegar a la sala de menesteres, al entrar lo primero que hace fue sentarse en uno de los sillones con la mano en sus ojos y suspirando pesadamente, no podía ella creer lo que había hecho fue un impulso incorrecto e inmaduro para la misión que tenía en mente y que tenía que cumplir, nadie le estaba diciendo nada, sabían perfectamente de donde había salido esa manera de ser y todos se quedaban mirando más bien a Harry y James siendo los que reaccionan muy rápido sin pensar, solo desviaron la mirada.

No puedo creer que todo lo que teníamos ocultado, bueno una parte, ah sido descubierto por mi culpa por mi reacción hacia mi tío se que si él estuviera aquí me reprendería por mi actitud, pero siempre me sacaba de mis casillas, un día nos llevábamos de maravilla, otro eran peleas y discusiones, bien me dijeron que encontraría su lado escuro de la vida pero no pensé que fuera así, al menos no la de el – se quedo callada después de lo que dijo y solo se quedo recargada en el sillón.

Debemos de repasar la estrategia y el entrenamiento ahora que todos lo saben y que también están ellas aquí – dijo Hermione apuntando a las japonesas.

Mi nuera tiene razón, tenemos que reorganizarnos – decía Lilly a un lado en otro sillón.

Entonces Kim se levanto pidió que todos se reunieran en la mesa que tenía cerca la hiso más grande para las dos personas más que estaban, explico paso por paso que van hacer, a Harry le pidió que juntara de nuevo el ED, a james, lily y Sirius, les pidió que buscaran a toda la orden del fénix, lógico con sus disfraces para no asustarlos de momento, pero todo iba bien hasta que Kim dio la ubicación de las armaduras.

Bueno, como les dije anteriormente, la espada del fuego está en La Rumorosa, Tecate, Baja California, México, antes de llegar a ella primero tienen que ir a Mexicali, después tienen que ir a Tijuana para paso sin problemas hasta Londres, segundo es el Arco del Agua que se encuentra en Venecia, Italia, según la última información que obtuve esta debajo de la ciudad y por último la katana del viento, que está en la torre de Tokio, Japón, como bien sabrán no será fácil, cada armadura tiene su guardián – iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Madoka.

Mi ama, perdone que le interrumpa, pero no puede pasar a Japón así como así, hay una organización la más fuerte en magia en Japón que tiene sellado todo, por lo tanto no puede pasar sin el permiso de la pilar mas fuerte – decía Madoka levantándose y dando la reverencia sin verla a los ojos.

Eso será un problema, necesito que haya paso libre para poder ir a buscar la katana y no estés con formalidades por favor que me siento incomoda dime Kim y tu también Homura – dijo Kim para después quedarse pensando – en esto denme tiempo de acuerdo mañana les tendré respuesta por el momento iré a descansar.

Fue directamente a su cuarto ignorando lo que le decía Hermione, pues un era temprano y ella solamente con la mirada le respondió, entonces no dijo nada.

En la habitación, Kim por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una forma de llegar a Japon sin ser detectada, entonces recordó el nombre del gran pilar, desafortunadamente solo era el nombre, saco un pedazo de pergamino y en él escribió el nombre de la persona, sin hacer nada mas, desapareció aquel pedazo de papel sin dejar rastro, Kim se levanto y en medio del cuarto, nunca pensó que ese pergamino le serviría de algo, sabía que era la única manera de regresar a casa rápido cuando se salía sin pedir permiso y regresar inmediatamente desde que esa alarma se activara, si, en pocas palabras que cuando abres esa carta automáticamente se activa un trasladar, no preciso pero cercano, solo esperaba que fuera lo más cercano posible, sabía que por lo que le dijeron seria un lugar difícil de llegar, inmediatamente agarro un cinto en el cual venia una katana de color rojo con símbolos de Gryffindor la cual unos días antes de venir del futuro pidió que se la hiciera Cho Chang la cual le pidió a uno de sus amigos japoneses que lo hicieran cual fue su sorpresa que lo hicieron con lo más hermoso que pudo haber pensado, desafortunadamente ese mismo día fueron atacados por unos mortífagos horas después de que Kim se fue, para que recibiera la pésima noticia de que todos habían muerto, trato de no pensar en cosas tristes y se preparo para su partida.

Te tengo Sakura Kinesuki – dijo en un susurro y media sonrisa, inmediatamente sintió el jalo y el vértigo de ser atraída a un lugar lejano, al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con una mansión llena de magia, era de noche, no paso ni siquiera 30 segundos, parecieron algunas mujeres de las cuales parecían ser las guardianas de la mansión.

Exijo ver a la Primera Pilar, Kinesuki – dijo con voz normal a las guardianas, las cuales sin bajar la defensa se miraron entre si, a la cual una respondió.

No se aceptan visitas ni reuniones con la primera pilar hasta nuevo aviso, lo cual negamos su petición – al terminar de hablar, Kim desvaino una katana y empezó a crear una esfera en su mano la cual le ayudaría a inmovilizar a las guardianas así no hacerles tanto daño al moverse cuando ataque, de nuevo pidió de favor ver al primer pilar, lo cual de nuevo fue denegada, eso la desespero y cargo un poco de su poder para de inmediato atacarlas en menos de un minuto todas estaban en el suelo, pero tarde se dio cuenta que una pidió refuerzos antes de caer inconsciente, no dejo su posición de ataque y se dio cuenta que dos personas más se acercaban con una gran cantidad de magia en ellas, los espero y enfrente de ella aparecieron un león con alas el cual parecía más tigre que león con un casco y joya de color rojo, así una persona que parecía más bien un ángel con ropa de blanco con azul y pelo gris largo de repente uno de ellos hablo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre y que haces aquí? – pregunto el ángel, el cual por respuesta recibió un ataque de Kim en forma de equis creada por su katana, aprovechando la distracción del ataque Kim decidió atacar al ángel con una espera de energía experilliamus, la cual impacto a un escudo el cual apenas el ángel pudo levantar para amortiguar el golpe el cual no funciono tan bien como esperaba pues fue lanzado varios metros con sus brazos aparentemente adoloridos, en cuanto desvió la mirada Kim, a ella se acercaban unas esferas de fuego, ella como siempre pudo esquivarlos sin ningún problema, tal cual le habían enseñado a cuidarse de ataques imprevistos, se dio cuenta de repente que el ángel venia al ataque y preparado para un encuentro cercano, al llegar con ella el ángel le encaro con golpes los cuales nunca llegaron pues fueron detenidos por Kim al tenerla harta lo que izo fue que lo lanzo asía su compañero haciendo que los dos impactaran a la pared de la mansión, Kim se sorprendió un poco, pues no quería dañar algún edifico.

No deja una buena impresión que ataques a la servidumbre de esta mansión tan solo porque te negaron ver a quien protegen – dijo una persona la cual había salido de la misma mansión que tenía enfrente, su pelo era castaño, sus ojos color verde, su pelo era corto también, pero lo que más le impresionaba es que parecía que tenia la misma edad que ella, veía el campo de batalla como si no le impresionara eso el cual la desespero y vio directamente a Kim – solo hacían su trabajo, aunque agradezco que no les hicieras gran daño – con un chasquido con los dedos los cuerpos antes tirados habían desaparecido.

No me apetecía hacerles daño, pero me exasperaron y tuve que hacerlo – Kim hablo sin perder un momento la concentración de su posición de defensa – ¿Tu también vienes a retarme? Te advierto que mi paciencia es muy poca en estos momentos – y así lo era aunque no del todo cierto solo que estaba desesperada por que no tenia tanto tiempo para andar peleando y buscando a esa persona.

¿Paciencia? La de la poca paciencia aquí debo ser yo – esa persona al terminar de decir eso se puso en pose de molesta y con mirada extraña – Preferiste pelear antes de escuchar, noqueaste a mis amadas ciudadanas, a mis amados guardianes y te atreviste a dañar la mansión del cerezo. Tienes suerte de que aun puedas hablar – para molestia de Kim esa persona hablo con tal prepotencia que la izo enfadar a Kim.

En este lugar son demasiado exasperantes, terminare contigo he iré a por Kinesuki-san – al terminar decir eso se lanzo al ataque pero al atacarla su puño quedo a un centímetro de la castaña y fue una gran sorpresa para Kim, nadie había detenido su ataque hasta ahora, la molesto más de lo que pensaba, Kim se asusto estaba saliendo su parte mala, no debía permitir eso, fue demasiado tarde se empezaba a reír histéricamente al desplegar su grande magia, Kim fue lanzada por la castaña ya los ojos de Kim eran rojos con negro, empezó a crear una bola de fuel y antes de lanzarla dijo "Bombarda Inmortale", al llegar a su objetivo creó una nube de humo, aprovecho para un ataque rápido cargando su magia en los puños, cuando llego a su víctima, la castaña detuvo su ataque y Kim incremento más su poder creando un cráter debajo de ellas incrementando mas su tamaño al paso que crecía el poder de ambas, Kim estaba furiosa y mas al escuchar lo que dijo la castaña

¿Planeas seguir con esto por mucho tiempo? – dijo la castaña, pero Kim al estar furiosa dijo sin más.

Solo hasta ver a Kinesuki-san – respondió con furia mostrando sus dientes como un animal lo aria.

Hay seis Kinesuki's – hablo la castaña viendo como se detenía la risa, Kim estaba que no podía aguantar el coraje.

Kinesuki Sakura, Busco a la líder del clan – pero al terminar de decir esto recordó el por que venía a este lugar, trato de calmarse un poco deshacerse de su parte mala era lo difícil pero no imposible, al calmarse por completo algo la saco de su estado algo que nunca pensó escuchar de la persona que tenía enfrente.

La tiene justo adelante de ti – Kim no lo podía creer había peleado con la pilar más importante del mundo mágico de Japón no sabía cómo se sentí pero cuando trato de hablar dijo - ¿Qué puedo hacer por la hija primogénita de la familia Potter? Aunque debo decir que no estoy muy convencida de querer ayudarte después de lo que hiciste, mira que armar tanto alboroto solo para verme ¿Por qué no simplemente me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo en tu carta vacía? Los Potter y los Granger son bienvenidos en esta ciudad. ¿Qué no te lo dijo Dumbledore? – si no había quedado impresionada por lo anterior ahora Kim se quedo helada en su posición, entonces conoce al tonto de Dumbledore, conoce a sus padre, conoce Inglaterra, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía nada ya, se sentía engañada, traicionada, después dijo algo Sakura – vamos, entremos. Discutamos esto adentro, si Tomoyo se entera de que salí de la habitación ambas estaremos en problemas, y si hay algo que no debes hacer si no eres Kinesuki Sakura, es enojar a Daidouji Tomoyo.

Al entrar a la mansión Kim veía todo desinteresadamente puesto tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar admirando la mansión y sus adentros, solo veía la espalda del primer pilar, ¿Quién diría que tiene casi mi misma edad? Se decía así misma Kim, al llegar cerca de una habitación golpea con algo pero no ve que es, Sakura solo toca el pomo de la puerta y enseguida se abre ahora ya sin tropezar como lo había hecho antes, al entrar Kim estaba determinada a preguntarle todo lo que pensaba, pero no salían palabras de su boca, Sakura solo se sentó derecha en uno de los sillones hasta que comenzó hablar.

Por tus apellidos logro comprender que eres la hija de los jóvenes Potter y Granger, pero dado a su edad, y aparentemente la tuya, las cuentas no me cuadran – decía Sakura y después apareció la carta que había enviado Kim desde el castillo y volvió hablar – por lo que solo quedan un par de posibilidades que logran explicar perfectamente el que estés en este tiempo, pero dejare que tu hables y digas lo que sea que te haya movido a cometer tales actos – dijo sonriendo.

Antes que nada debo aconsejarle que entrene más a su guardia, su nivel es lamentablemente insuficiente – dijo Kim con prepotencia típica de un Potter pero al ver a Sakura de nuevo, ella perdió la sonrisa que le había mostrado, sintió un cambio de ambiente parecido al que le pasaba a ella cuando era dominada por la oscuridad.

Deberías agradecer la suerte que tienes – dice Sakura la cual se acomodo y miro a Kim con arrogancia – por lo que note tu eres de nivel 7, a las que te enfrentaste son apenas nivel 4, pero mi esposa, o incluso mis demás hermanas te habrían dado una paliza al enterarse de que perturbaste mi descanso y con forme a el nivel de mi guardia, debo informarte que a las que enfrentaste no son más que ayudantes del espíritu de esta mansión, mi guardia original está desplegada por toda Tomoeda protegiéndola. Estamos en guerra – Kim solo se le ocurrió bajar la cabeza, alguna vez también lo Mallfoy le subía a la cabeza, se tranquilizo totalmente al fin, volvió hablar Sakura - ¿Podrás responder a la pregunta que te hice principalmente?

Me ha movido el miedo – respondió Kim con honestidad y dolor – miedo a que se cumpla el futuro del que vengo. Ese mismo miedo me movió para venir ante usted a pedirle, si es el caso incluso suplicarle, que deje pasar a mi padre a Tokio – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños –necesitamos la katana del viento que custodia el ultimo dragón del cielo Kamui – le dolían las manos y opto por agarrar su falda

¿Harry quiere venir a Japón? ¿Por qué no me lo pidió personalmente? – Eso a Kim le dio más congelarse de nuevo hasta que hablo de nuevo Sakura – entiendo. Ese hombre es demasiado necio para su propio bien. Primero debo decirte un par de cosas, la primera, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, uno mismo lo construye con sus propias acciones. El simple hecho de que tú estés en esta época lo demuestra, tú marcaste una diferencia. Por lo que el futuro de dónde vienes ya no existe – Kim solo se le quedo viendo a Sakura con un coraje inmenso, Kim empezó a llorar, como era posible que dijera eso, pensó Kim.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Kim susurro entre lágrimas y furia - ¡¿POR QUE NOS ABANDONASTE?! – Kim se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y encaro a Sakura con tal furia que su lado oscuro estaba por dominarla - ¡TU LOS ABANDONASTE! ¡PERMITISTE QUE MI MADRE, MI PADRE, MIS TIOS, MIS AMIGOS, TODOS MURIERAN! ¡ELLA MURIO! ¡POR TU CULPA! – Kim avanzo un poco hasta que agarrando la pijama de Sakura la zarandeo un poco – no tienes el derecho decir eso, tú tienes el poder para cambiarlo todo, pero de donde vendo preferiste abandonarnos – Kim susurro con asco ante Sakura.

Yo no los abandone a voluntad propia – dijo Sakura mientras agarraba las manos para delicadamente deshacer de su agarre – Dumbledore me pidió explícitamente que no interviniera, logro convencer al concilio y me obligaron a permanecer en mis tierras y en mis asuntos, y aunque tengo el poder de hacerles retroceder simplemente no puedo intervenir en su libre albedrio, ellos desearon hacer las coas a su modo y yo no puedo negarles ese derecho. – Kim sintió como gentilmente la ponían de nuevo sentada en el sillón – supongo que eso no te lo dijo. Has de saber que yo quise ponerlos a salvo, quise reclutar a tu madre e incluso a tu padre, mantenerlos bajo mi custodia protegidos por los escudos más poderosos de los multiuniversos, tu madre tiene la inteligencia, tu padre la valentía y el ingenio, pero están en una guerra en la no se me permitió intervenir, por mucho que lo deseara – Sakura se sentó al lado de Kim la cual estaba deseosa de golpear al director y pedir perdón ante ella – fue muy difícil para mí dejar a tus padres.

Esto era el colmo, la persona que tanto admiraban todos era un completo traidor era un – ya no podía pensar mas Kim, la furia la estaba consumiendo, la necesidad de la sangre del director, de toda la sangre que por su culpa se derramo, era un asesino – todo el poder de Kim se estaba descontrolando hasta el de la oscuridad no podía controlarla poco a poco la estaba consumiendo convirtiéndola en otra cosa que no sea humana, pero sin saber en que momento todo desapareció hasta quedar inconsciente, pero ojala fuera todo puesto que entro a un mundo oscuro y el cual pasaban imágenes alrededor de ella de todos los acontecimientos malos del futuro, la muerte de cada una de las persona que conocía, que amaba, se arrodillo y se tapo los oídos tratando de no escuchar nada y cuando todo termino abrió los ojos y enfrente de ella se alzaba un gran dragón negro que la miraba enojado y de lo cual empezaron a mostraste mas y mas imágenes con cada escena terrorífica inventada creada por los miedos y reales del futuro, después el gran dragón poco a poco se convirtió en ella misma pero versión oscura con ropas desgarradas y sangre con mirada psicótica, al ver esa versión suya acercarse se asusto mas pero no se podía mover, pero lo más raro es que ella se detuvo no podía avanzar un escudo la protegía, varias veces golpeaba y nada todo estaba bien aunque se convirtiera de nuevo en dragón no pudo hacer nada con el pequeño escudo que rodeaba a Kim de pronto escucho una voz en eco que decía "nadie podría hacerte daño en mi territorio, ni siquiera ella" inmediatamente tranquila se levanto del piso oscuro y trato de encontrar a su salvadora, su lado oscuro mas y mas ataco eso izo que Kim se distrajera y de nuevo cayera en miedo, lo cual esa parte lo izo mas fuerte y atacaba psicológicamente a Kim y desapareció el escudo haciendo que la versión oscura ya con mucha furia agarro a Kim y la azotaba contra el piso muchas ocasiones, apenas teniendo conocimiento pidió ayuda en un susurro y escucho de nuevo la voz "si te ayudo ahora ¿Qué harás cuando yo no esté ahí para auxiliarte?" tenía razón, no sabré que hacer cuando suceda de nuevo, esta sería la segunda vez que me domina de esta forma y me obligaba hacer cosas que no quería tan extremas, soy una débil en realidad mi única parte fuerte es mi oscuridad - seguía golpeando la parte oscura a Kim - aun así tengo que levantarme no puedo dejarme ganar eh regresado con mis padres, pero aquí necesito ayuda por favor aunque se hayan curado sus heridas las de su corazón seguían hay – pensaba Kim soltando lagrimas, "tu rabia está mal dirigida, Meifo Li"

De la nada la forma oscura se detuvo en seco al observar la figura humanoide que se encontraba al lado de Kim curándole como si ella no estuviera ahí, atacando fervientemente el escudo que las protegía hacia solo unos segundos atrás. Aquella aura, aquel timbre de voz, aquel porte y sobre todo aquel nombre maldito pronunciado con aquel tono de completa pena, apenas vio a la figura y ya la odiaba a morir, agregando una víctima más a su lista de pendientes.

Kim al ver que Sakura se levantaba para ir a su encuentro con su forma oscura le dijo que no saliera que era peligroso entonces Sakura volteo a verla y le dijo – te diré un secreto, que no es tan secreto. En el mundo de los sueños, nada es real – diciendo esto Sakura salió del escudo y en cuanto puso un pie fuera de él ya tenía enfrente a un dragón furioso que ataco con fuego azul a Sakura el cual reboto pero aun así seguía atacándola todo fue regresado al dragón al darse cuenta que su poder era regresado pero con 5 veces más fuerza que la anterior decidió esquivar algunos y otros dándole de lleno dejando casi noqueado al dragón negro, quien respiraba pausadamente.

Sakura hablo – el miedo, es el peor enemigo de uno mismo, mira a tu propio miedo Kim. Agotado y hambriento por no poder alimentarse de tus dudas y del arrepentimiento de tus erradas decisiones – Kim veía como poco a poco el dragón regresaba a la forma de humano, por así decirlo, en cuanto lo izo Sakura cargo una esfera extraña en su mano, de re pronto debajo de Kim apareció un símbolo extraño de igual forma apareció debajo de la Kim oscura sin darse cuenta había otra esfera en la otra mano, en pocas palabras tenía una blanca y una negra, en cada mano y al momento de juntarlas se completo una esfera gris pálida inmediatamente Sakura salgo sobre Meifo Li y se la estampo en el pecho diciendo "sello de los mil demonios mentales"

Al instante, una estrella se formo en la frente de Kim la cual se volvió invisible, al mismo tiempo, unas runas aparecieron en todo el cuerpo de Meifo Li, brillaron intensamente y esta desapareció en la oscuridad tras una bruma violeta, para desconcierto de Sakura. Tras el leve desconcierto Sakura se acerco a Kim quien no sabía que decir y solo sintió una suave caricia en su rostro.

Ahora podrás descansar por una muy buena temporada – decía Sakura.

En realidad eso espero – decía Kim con un poco de voz apagada – gracias Sakura-san pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Es tu mente, pensé que ya lo sabrías – decía Sakura sonriendo – estamos en un espacio mental reservado para enfrentar tus miedos y limitaciones, todos los magos, brujas y hechiceros poseen en su mente este tipo de espacios, aquí se crean las mas horrendas pesadillas o los más hermosos sueños. Hay un par de libros sobre esto en Hogwarts, seguro los encontraran interesantes tu madre y tú. Por ahora solo cierra tus ojos y déjate guiar por mi – Kim cerró los ojos y se sintió muy tranquila sin esa pesadez que tenia pero igual sentía un gran vacío en ella, al abrir los ojos se encontraba de frente con Sakura que dijo lo siguiente – te dije que despertarías a salvo, y así lo has hecho – ella acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de Kim pero tenía que preguntarle lo que sentía aunque esté bien por el momento.

¿Qué pasara con mis poderes? ¿Regresaran algún día? – Kim preguntaba con miedo

No entiendo – dijo Sakura

Has sellado mis poderes, puedo sentirlo – Kim llevo sus manos al pecho – justo aquí siento el vacio profundo, mi cuerpo es mucho más liviano y mi respiración es más tranquila, todo lo que aprendí de mis tíos ahora es inútil, no podre ayudar a mi padre o a mi madre. Además ya no podre vengarme de Dumbledore.

Yo no selle tus poderes, solo selle tu parte Ying para que no te causara tantos conflictos – Sakura se acerco a Kim y seguía acariciando su cabello lo cual se sentía tan bien que Kim se estaba quedando dormida hasta que hablo de nuevo Sakura - y con respecto a lo otro muchos cometemos errores Kim, yo incluida, desconozco si las razones del profesor son correctas, después de todo, si mis conjeturas son correctas él desea que se cumple la profecía de Sybilll Trelawney, aunque yo desconfiaría bastante de una maestra poca mota como ella y si planeas alguna venganza en su contra por favor que no sea mortal y por sobre todo ¡grábamela!.

Así será, tenlo por seguro – respondió Kim - ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – Sakura asintió - ¿Qué hacías con tu mama cuando tenías mi edad? – Sakura al escucharlo se sintió algo mal era una cicatriz que no quería abrir de nuevo - ¿iban de compras? ¿Comían helado juntas? ¿Chantajeaban a tu padre para que las sacara a pasear? – cada pregunta veía que a Sakura se ponía más negra del dolor que le hacían esas preguntas, pues nunca conoció a su madre, creció alrededor de su padre y de su hermano, desde que supo que su madre no había muerto todo eso había desaparecido en parte aunque aun le dolía.

Yo no crecí con mi madre Kim, de hecho yo era un par de años más grande que tu cuando la conocí en persona. Así que no podría responderte ese tipo de preguntas, para cuando la conocí ya había tomado el liderato de este clan, así que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella como realmente me gustaría – decía Sakura con un poco de tristeza.

Lamento recordarte esas cosas – susurro Kim – sabes, creo que seguramente me dirás que eh metido la pata pero aun así debo exponerte un asunto. Altere el destino de mis abuelos paternos y Sirius Black – confeso Kim con algo de orgullo – fui a su tiempo, en el momento justo de su muerte los cambio a otros justo antes de que murieran.

Me puedes decir, ¿con que fin hiciste eso? – susurro Sakura en una forma que a Kim asusto.

Creo que mi padre tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, si yo vine a este tiempo para cambiarlo y tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, creí que lo correcto era que el también la tuviera, Sakura.- dijo Kim con extrañeza.

Dime que al menos tuviste la decencia de explicarles que es temporal – el tono de Sakura ya no era amable si no amenazante cosa que Kim no lo tomo para bien la asusto de mas.

No, les he prometido que se quedarían con él para siempre, viaje al pasado, les coloque un hechizo que anula el Avada Kedabra y me traje a todos a esta época así nadie salió perjudicado – dijo Kim

Nadie más que tu padre – respondió Sakura – admito que lo de anular el Avada Kedabra fue muy inteligente, lo que no apruebo ni aprobare nunca es lo que le hiciste a tu padre – le regaño Sakura – fuiste tú quien provoco el sufrimiento de tu padre. Deliberadamente infringiste preciosas leyes de tiempo y espacio que ahora yo debo arreglar, pero ese es otro asunto. ¿Estás confundida? ¿Quieres que te explique? Bien, por que quieras o no así lo hare. Si hiciste todo aquello, si los padres de Harry James Potter Evans no murieron esa noche, ¿Por qué los trajiste a este tiempo en vez de dejarlos con ese aparentemente huérfano niño? Lo vea por donde lo vea ese fue un grave error, si no hubieras tomado a tus abuelos muy seguramente poco tiempo después ellos habrían despertado y seguido su vida en compañía de tu padre él habría crecido lejos de Dursley, habría tenido amigos, entrado a la escuela, comido decentemente y muy posiblemente seria mil veces más feliz de lo que es ahora. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? – Sakura culmino su discurso con un todo de regaño.

Dios, no puede ser – dijo Kim – debo pedirle disculpas a mi padre y abuelos ¿dejaras que mi padre entre a Japón?

Debo saber el día exacto y hora del arribo de tu padre para poder dejarlo pasa – dijo Sakura sin emoción alguna

No hay día exacto. Solo necesitamos que quites la barrera para que el pueda pasar – dijo Kim pidiendo aprobación.

No puedo asegurar aquello, necesito saber esa información para dejar todo listo, no la tengo fácil con todo esto que pasa a las afueras de Tomoeda, además del hecho de que mi esposa no me deja terminar con todos esos hechiceros de pacotilla de una vez por todas – dijo Sakura enojada en el sillón

En ese caso tendré que hablar con tu esposa personalmente – inmediatamente Kim se levanto y al agarrar el pomo de la puerta voltea a Sakura y le pregunta - ¿en donde se encuentra ella?

¿Estás bromeando? – Sakura al decir palideció - ¿Quieres ir a donde esta Tomoyo, para decirle que me despertaste por algo tan simple como un permiso, que armaste tremendo alboroto y dañaste la mansión del cerezo – pregunto Sakura casi como viendo a una persona loca en este caso a Kim – ¿de verdad crees que saldrás ilesa de su ira?

Si – pero de repente algo cruzo por su mente inmediatamente Kim se arrodillo con ojitos soñadores - ¿has dicho esposa? – Kim estaba emocionada por la respuesta.

Si, en esta ciudad los matrimonios, no importa el género son legas. Muchas Yunokichi están casadas con sus mejores amigas de toda la vida. Incluso mis hermanas mayores. Por eso no está prohibido ni mucho menos es mal visto – respondió Sakura nerviosa-

Me parece perfecto - Kim se levanto de golpe y sonrió – cuando cumpla once pediré que me inscriban en la institución Yunokichi y como se que no le negaras la entrada a una Potter mi lugar estará seguro y después cuando crezca…. – de solo pensar lo que podría hacer con esa persona amada en ese lugar, todas las cosas buenas malas, etc. Solo hacía que se le saliera la baba pero no tenia que pensar fríamente tenía una misión se tranquilizo y dijo – con respecto a lo de tu esposa, no me importa. Necesito que mi padre consiga esa katana y si ella puede hacer que eso pase y para ello debo atenerme a las consecuencias, no retrocederé en ningún momento – dijo Kim con mirada determinada.

Yo, si fuera tu, buscaría otra solución antes que ir con ella – al decir esto Sakura cayó casi desmayada al piso, lo cual asusto a Kim trato de atraparla y llevarla a la cama – parece que debo de actuar rápido – Kim vio como Sakura agarraba sus manos y las así puño de ahí salía una luz dorada cuando termino todo y ella trato de abrir la mano Sakura la detuvo – nada es gratis en esta vida – Sakura la miro detenidamente – cometiste errores muy grabes que yo debo arreglar, pero tomare un pago justo para arreglar los daños – Kim se lo esperaba y asintió – seguirás en este tiempo hasta que yo lo dicte y cuando lo disponga partirás al lugar del que provienes, todo sin replica alguna, ese será el pago por tu deseo – debes partir de inmediato. Anda, antes de que alguien se entere de que me despertaste.

De la misma forma en que apareció en la mansión, apareció ahora en su habitación y ya era algo tarde, estaba cansada y lo que se le ocurrió hacer de inmediato era acostarse, ya mañana les avisara a todos lo que paso bueno una parte, solo espera que cuando Sakura quiera que se vaya de este mundo no sea tan rápido quería pasar tiempo con sus padres, sus abuelos, crecer con ellos, pero sabe que si no se va las consecuencias son terribles no puede haber dos Kim en el mismo mundo por lo tanto tendrá que irse, aun así espera que haya una solución y no pase nada, con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta la ropa que traía.


End file.
